


Libre Mi Alma

by chicamarioneta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta
Summary: Doce meses después de la destrucción de la Tierra, Bulma viaja a Namekusein con la esperanza de resucitar su planeta, pero alguien de su pasado ya llegó allí antes. ¿Podrá Bulma convencer a Vegeta de utilizar sus deseos para el bien o él los va a desperdiciar egoístamente? / Traducción al español de "Free My Soul", una historia de Tempestt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277470) by Tempestt. 



> Nota de la Traductora: Hola a todos, como ya dije en "Libre Mi Corazón", dejo bien en claro que esta historia no me pertenece, es una obra de Tempestt, yo solo estoy subiendo la traducción, dicho todo esto, ¡a disfrutar!.
> 
> Nota de Tempestt: Secuela de "Libre Mi Corazón". Realmente necesitas leerlo en primer lugar para entender esta historia.
> 
> Aunque siento que "Libre Mi Corazón" es mejor como un independiente, tenía una especie de final de verga. Esta historia va a tener muchos más trasfondo sobrenatural y toneladas de angustia. También habrá acción (es decir, movimiento) puesto que ya no están encarcelados. Si parece que emocionalmente la historia se está moviendo rápido, es porque ya han pasado mucho tiempo de calidad juntos hablando. Ellos pueden haber pasado un año separados, pero lo van a recoger emocionalmente casi de inmediato de donde lo dejaron.
> 
> También asegúrense de revisar otra historia V /B que voy a publicar más adelante esta semana. La fijación es un thriller psicológico, drama y romance. ¡Todos mis favoritos en uno!.

******Libre Mi Alma**

(Free My Soul)

Autora: Tempestt

 

  


**Capítulo Uno**

**  
**

_  
_

_Doce meses después de la destrucción de la Tierra._

_  
_

_  
_

  


Bulma levantó su rostro hacia el cielo color limonada cuando la cálida brisa Namekiana revolvió su nuevo corte de cabello pixie. Había pasado un año desde que sintió sólida tierra firme de cualquier tipo debajo de sus pies y hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de lo desconectada que se había sentido flotando en el espacio en un trozo de metal. Ella y el resto de los supervivientes humanos habían estado viviendo en los restos de la nave de Freezer, trabajando sin descanso para reparar lo que podían y salvando lo que no podían. Durante todo el tiempo, se quedaron en órbita alrededor del cementerio destrozado de la Tierra, perpetuamente de luto por todo lo que perdieron.

Goku permaneció a su lado por un tiempo mientras todos se afligían. Ambos trabajaron juntos para reconstruir la nave usando su conocimiento técnico y su inmensa fuerza. Con poco más de que hablar, le contó de la batalla que ocurrió en la Tierra. Atrasado en el Camino de la Serpiente, llegó demasiado tarde para salvar a sus amigos y familiares, algo que pesó fuertemente en su corazón por lo general ligero. Uno por uno luchó contra los hombres de Freezer en meticulosas largas batallas. Muchas veces fue golpeado, pero cada vez se levantó, más fuerte que nunca. Finalmente fueron sólo Goku y Freezer, todos los demás estaban muertos o se alzaron en motín y destruyeron la nave antes de huir.

Goku le confesó la desesperación que sintió frente a Freezer, el tirano que mató a todos por quien se preocupaba. Le contó de la emoción de la batalla corriendo a través de sus venas, junto con la certeza de que iba a ganar, la absolutez de que allí no podría haber otro resultado. El conocimiento de que era su destino poner fin a tan terrible demonio. Su confianza explotó a través de su piel en un brillo dorado, dándole el poder para derrotar a Freezer.

En ese momento justo antes del final, Goku vio el corazón de la oscuridad, el verdadero rostro del mal. Tenía tan sólo segundos para escapar de la Tierra usando el poder de su mente para transportarse a la nave, antes de que Freezer se autodestruyera, eligiendo matarse y destruir el planeta en lugar de enfrentar la derrota.

Por seis meses, se quedó para ayudarla, antes de anunciar de repente que había sentido el pulso del mal en el universo invadiéndolos. Con sólo unas pocas palabras de seguridad la dejó dolorosamente sola con sólo los otros sobrevivientes para apoyarla.

Unos meses después de eso su situación en la nave se hizo insostenible, incluso peligrosa. Ella rozó sus dedos sobre su de repente boca seca e ignoró como tembló su mano. Tomó una de las cápsulas de escape y la dirigió a Namekusei. En ese diminuto planeta verde estaba la solución a todos sus males. Las esferas de dragón Namekianas eran lo suficientemente potentes como para desear que la Tierra fuera de nuevo creada. Con un solo giro verbal podía resucitar a toda la civilización humana. Podía volver todo como era antes, antes de Freezer—antes de Vegeta.

Bulma sacó su recién creado localizador de las Esferas del Dragón y lo programó para reducir su parámetro de búsqueda. Por el último año había sido capaz de trabajar en otros proyectos secundarios, además de hacer la nave de Freezer habitable. El localizador era uno de ellos, pero afortunadamente algunas cosas no tuvo que volverlas a crear. Cuando originalmente fue capturada había estado usando su cinturón de herramientas con un kit de cápsulas que contenían sus elementos esenciales como una casa, una moto de vuelo estacionario y un recientemente agregado conjunto de armas. Una búsqueda rápida en la mazmorra, donde había sido despojada reveló un depósito contendiendo las posesiones de los prisioneros, incluyendo su cinturón.

Bulma estaba en el interior de la sombría entrada de una profunda cueva donde ocultó su nuevo hogar, mientras estaba en Namekusei. Estaba vestida para la aventura en una camiseta sin mangas verde militar, un kaki con múltiples bolsillos para guardar todo lo que necesitaría para la supervivencia y un par de robustas botas de montaña. En sus caderas se ató un par de pistolas láser guiadas. Antes de la llegada de Freezer no había utilizado una pistola desde el tiempo previo a conocer a Goku en su primera búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, pero ahora estaba sola otra vez, en un planeta alienígena el cual podría estar invadido por cualquier cantidad de peligros. Al mirar por la llanura plana azulada con solamente un puñado de árboles tipo palillo de dientes, el miedo la golpeó. El camino extendiéndose delante suyo parecía inmenso y vacío. Ella era la última esperanza para la especie humana, pero no era más que una mujer. Tenía el cerebro y el ingenio, pero eso no la protegería de un monstruo buscando su comida.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, tiró su cápsula y cerró sus ojos contra la bocanada de humo. Pasó la pierna sobre la moto de vuelo estacionario y ajustó el localizador en el manillar para que pudiera leer la cuadrícula fácilmente. Lanzó un último vistazo por encima de su hombro, a la cueva, antes de que apretara su boca con férrea determinación y arrancara la moto, para dirigirse a la llanura desolada con un solo pequeño punto para guiarla.

Algunas horas más tarde llegó a su destino. Detuvo la moto para tomarse el tiempo de reexaminar sus coordenadas. Frunciendo el ceño miró hacia adelante, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una cumbre y la esfera del dragón estaba en el valle debajo. Se volvió fuera de la moto llevando el localizador consigo. Cuando se acercó al borde del precipicio y oyó gritos asustados, el instinto le ordenó caer sobre su vientre para evitar ser vista. Se arrastró el resto del camino y de pronto sus ojos de cristal se ensancharon ante la escena debajo de ella.

Lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta. Todo su ser parecía conectado a él de alguna manera, individualizarlo de la multitud de abajo fue instintivo. Estaba tan guapo. Cada recuerdo, cada fantasía que tuvo de él vino corriendo de regreso y el calor en cascada atravezó su cuerpo, enrojeciendo su piel. Su estómago se encogió y su respiración se congeló en su pecho. Curvó sus dedos en la tierra suelta, sus ojos se pegaron a él, escaneó su longitud y capturó su armadura azul marino recubierta con un pectoral de perla, guantes y botas. Por encima de su hombro colgaba una brillante capa carmesí que caía en cascada a lo largo de su cuerpo en largos pliegues. Se veía tan diferente vestido con ropa. Casi como un extraño. Él permanecía impasible de brazos cruzados con el rostro en un cortante ceño fruncido. A su lado había una mujer en una similar, pero menos llamativa armadura y en sus brazos cargaba una esfera de oro grande.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento ante la visión. Vegeta había venido por las esferas del dragón al igual que ella. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría?. Su peor enemigo Freezer estaba muerto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que lo acompañaban? ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante el último año?. La mujer a su lado se inclinó más cerca para así poder susurrarle al oído. El cuerpo de Vegeta permaneció inquebrantable y su rostro firme mientras le hablaba. Bulma se arrastró más cerca, para conseguir una mejor visión de ella. Era hermosa, más alta que Bulma con la figura de un guerrero elegante y un largo cabello rubio capturado en una cola que azotaba por su espalda. Sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaban a la luz del sol y sus perfectos labios de color rosa se retorcían cruelmente. Las manos de Bulma se curvaron y la suciedad cavó su camino debajo de sus uñas.

El pecho le dolía como si estuviera siendo exprimido brutalmente y tuvo que apartar los ojos para tomar en el resto de la escena. Varios hombres y niños con la misma piel verde y antenas que Piccolo estaban alineados frente a sus casas blancas en cuclillas. Se veían asustados mientras se apiñaban juntos, los niños pequeños habían sido empujados a la parte posterior. Más soldados de menor rango, obviamente, se movían por todos lados. Estaba claro que Vegeta era su líder por la forma en que ellos se mantenían lanzándole miradas.

"Dígannos donde encontrar el resto de las esferas del dragón y se salvarán sus vidas". La mujer habló y Bulma se sorprendió de lo musical que era su voz. Su tono cadencioso no llevaba el borde afilado que hubiera esperado. Era una voz para la seducción. La voz que una mujer utiliza para conseguir que un hombre cumpla sus órdenes. Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta con sus ojos lagrimeando bajo el sol caliente. A su demanda, los Namekuseijins se desplazaron más juntos, pero la mujer simplemente sonrió y en lo profundo Bulma sabía que estaba a la espera de llevar a cabo sus amenazas.

Bulma miró alrededor del valle y notó que si bien habían unos pocos heridos Namekuseijins no habían cadáveres u otros signos de carnicería. Cuando no hubo respuesta, uno de los soldados se disparó hacia adelante y uno de los hombres cayó de rodillas por un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El espanto cundió entre los aldeanos, pero ellos permanecieron rebeldemente con la boca cerrada.

"¿Qué dice usted, Señor?". La mujer preguntó, con una sonrisa astuta curvándose en sus hermosos labios mientras miraba a Vegeta.

"Prendan fuego a las casas y láncenlos uno por uno hasta que alguien hable". Vegeta ordenó con una voz tan fría que heló a Bulma hasta los hueso. Sobresaltada se alejó, poniendo distancia entre ellos. De espaldas se cubrió el rostro con las manos para proteger sus ojos del sol. Detrás podía oír los gritos y el crepitar del fuego. La acre mancha de humo llegó hasta ella, amordazando su garganta. No podía bloquear nada de esto y cuando retiró sus manos vio el cielo verde a través de sus ojos llorosos.

Asqueada, no pudo procesar más. Tenía que alejarse lo más rápido que podía. Ella no conocía a este Vegeta. La persona debajo era un extraño. Él no era el hombre que le había hecho tan apasionadamente el amor mientras estaban encarcelados juntos. No era el héroe que la llevó a un lugar seguro en su espalda, negándose a dejarla caer. Ni siquiera era el hombre que la tranquilizó en la oscuridad cuando había tenido tanto miedo su primera noche juntos. El hombre en el valle era un monstruo. Era el monstruo que vino a su planeta con la intención de asesinar a sus amigos y destruir su forma de vida para sus propios objetivos. Era un monstruo buscando la inmortalidad.

Vegeta sintió algo familiar parpadear en la cumbre por encima de él. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos de halcón escanearon las rocas en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Al no ver nada, volvió su atención a la tarea en cuestión, pero el parpadeo se quedó en el fondo de su mente, doliendo como una vieja herida de guerra. Observó a sus hombres iluminar las casas, las llamas naranjas hambrientas lamieron al cielo. Sus brazos se apretaron sobre su pecho mientras miraba asesinamente a los aldeanos, tratando de asustarlos para que hablaran antes que tuviera que arreglárselas con su amenaza.

En algún momento del último año había perdido su gusto por la matanza. Oh, pero aún podía asesinar como el mejor de ellos. Derrotó al ejército de Freezer a base de golpes con sus puños, la muerte de unas pocas manzanas podridas fue necesaria, pero por primera vez el asesinato de inocentes le dejó un mal sabor en la boca y ninguna cantidad de licor podría eliminarlo.

Uno de sus hombres agarró a un niño pequeño y una vena en la frente de Vegeta se marcó. Sombríamente, observó la reacción de los aldeanos. Vió a un hombre mirar hacia otro lado, con la cara grabada de horror y miedo. Vegeta le indicó a sus soldados detenerse.

"Tú". Vegeta señaló al hombre y se le acercó como una amenaza física. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar la siguiente esfera del dragón?".

El hombre tragó saliva fuertemente, sus ojos estaban abatidos. Vegeta lo agarró por el cuello y lo tiró más alto a su nivel. "Dime", él lo empujó con su voz fría. El hombre luchó por respirar mientras los duros ojos de Vegeta se clavaban en él.

"Guru, nuestro anciano que está hacia el oriente. Él tiene una esfera del dragón".

Algunos de sus compañeros le sisearon, pero a Vegeta no le importó. Él asintió con la cabeza al soldado para que liberara al niño y giró sobre sus talones para irse. Siempre consciente, se dio cuenta de la burla en algunos de los rostros de sus soldados cuando dejaron a los Namekuseijins ilesos. Estaban bajo una nueva autoridad ahora. La autoridad de Vegeta. Ellos le obedecían o morían. La mayoría de sus hombres eran asesinos hijos de puta, entrenados para matar por Freezer, pero otros apreciaban la nueva ley de Vegeta de no derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Ellos todavía eran aterradores, pero no eran bastardos completos, por lo que de alguna forma eso les dio un nuevo sentido de orgullo que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo.

Vegeta se alejó, su mente ya había despedido a los hombres detrás suyo y se centraba en el oscuro parpadeo de energía moviéndose rápidamente lejos de él.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios!.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capitulo Dos**

 

Bulma se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua. Estaba al borde de un lago, debajo de un viejo y muy ramificado árbol con flores de color púrpura que llovían sobre ella. Este era diferente a los otros árboles de troncos delgados de Namekusein, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la mágica esfera del dragón que encontró acurrucada en sus raíces.

Su imagen era acuosa y borrosa por las lágrimas en sus ojos de zafiro. No podía creer que Vegeta fuera un monstruo, pero siempre lo supo. Lo había visto la primera vez que vino a la Tierra en el placer que tomó en la destrucción de su ejército y la muerte de sus amigos. Era malvado y ella lo sabía entonces, pero le permitió lanzarle un hechizo vudú negro a su alma mientras yacían encarcelados en prisión. Las palabras susurradas suavemente que él murmuró contra su piel no eran caricias sino runas vinculantes. La atrapó con su toque posesivo y cuerpo de bronce. Su calor aplastante la hechizó, llevándose sus recuerdos de quien y que era para así poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Así podría besarla, tocarla y adorar cada pulgada suya.

Ella suspiró cuando el anhelo estremeció todo su traicionero cuerpo. Dios mío, como lo echaba de menos. Su calor, su toque, el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos negros. Incluso la forma brusca sin sentido en que le hablaba. Lo extrañaba todo, ansiaba eso tanto que le dolía. Pensó que había suprimido su necesidad de él este último año. Se dijo una y otra vez que eran sólo las circunstancias, un solo momento sin sentido en una larga vida útil. Pero nunca lo olvidó. Se encerró en sí misma, se ahogó en el trabajo, volvió sus pensamientos lejos de él, pero nunca olvidó. Olvidar a Vegeta era imposible. Era una fuerza que se imponía y se negaba a ser convertido en un distante pero grato recuerdo. Demandaba estar a la vanguardia de su mente en todo momento, incluso cuando no quería nada más que decirle adiós.

"Te cortaste el cabello".

Bulma se quedó sin aliento y casi tropezó en el lago. Se dio la vuelta y sus manos se enroscaron en las culatas de las pistolas colgando bajo sus caderas. Vegeta estaba detrás con la mano extendida, como si fuera a enrollar sus dedos alrededor de sus mechones cortos. Ante su mirada de sobresaltado horror, él inmovilizó su rostro y dejó caer su mano lejos. Ella sólo pudo mirarlo, sorprendida de verlo tan cerca. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que lo había conjurado de la nada con sus recuerdos, pero el viento arreció y por debajo del aroma floral del árbol pudo oler su singular y seductor olor masculino.

La mirada de Bulma parpadeó detrás de él, buscando a la mujer que nunca parecía estar muy lejos, pero estaba solo. La única cosa que vio fue su moto de vuelo estacionario y el camino de tierra desplazada que las salidas del aire habían dejado atrás. Se maldijo a sí misma por dejar una pista tan obvia. Le devolvió la mirada y se sumergió en lo guapo que se veía en su armadura real y su capa carmesí. Sus manos estaban enguantadas y su pecho protegido por una gruesa coraza blanca. Estaba cubierto enteramente a excepción del rostro y el brillo de bronce de la piel en la depresión de su garganta. A ella no le gustaba este nuevo y civilizado Vegeta en frente suyo. Prefería al hombre desnudo con el que compartió una celda.

Cuando Bulma no respondió de inmediato, los labios carnosos de Vegeta bajaron en las esquinas. Ella esperaba ver llamear el fuego en sus ojos oscuros pero solo vio el vacío. Tocó con una mano distraída su cabello corto, las hebras más largas le llegaban al mentón y resplandecían en todas direcciones. Se cortó el cabello porque era más manejable que una larga cola de caballo de la siempre estaban tirando. Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja y de repente entró en pánico, le pidió a Dios que él no pudiera ver el secreto oculto en sus ojos.

"Es más fácil de manejar de esta manera. Es difícil armar una nave casi inhabitable mientras tu cabello se queda atrapado en cada pequeña cosa".

Bajó sus ojos mientras hablaba y se alejó de él. Miró el agua para ver su pálido reflejo. La esfera del dragón estaba a buen recaudo en un contenedor de almacenamiento encapsulado. No había manera de que Vegeta fuera capaz de encontrarla.

"¿Pero pudiste arreglarlo?. Debió quedar más que suficiente comida para ti y tu pueblo hasta que lo hicieran un lugar digno. Estabas a salvo".

Su última frase fue una declaración, sonaba como algo de lo que había estado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo durante un largo tiempo. Bulma escuchó la pregunta y levantó la mirada hacia él desde debajo de sus veladas pestañas. Pensó en el peligro en que había estado las últimas semanas en la nave. La burla que había engendrado de sus compañeros humanos. Si no se hubiera escapado cuando lo hizo, podría no estar hoy ahí.

"Seguro, a salvo". Estuvo de acuerdo, apenas manteniendo el sarcasmo de su voz.

El rostro de Vegeta se tensó y apretó los puños a los costados. Ella vio a su cuerpo dar las pistas sutiles de sus emociones con una especie de enferma fascinación. Tal vez era porque estaba tan acostumbrada a mirar su piel desnuda para las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero lo podía leerlo mejor que otras personas se imaginó. Éstaba mostrando preocupación por su bienestar. No podía imaginar por qué. La dejó después de todo.

"¿Dónde están los demás?". Él miró a su alrededor, buscando señales de que no estaba sola. De que estaba protegida. Sus ojos finalmente se desviaron hasta sus manos que todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de los mangos de sus armas. Una negra ceja se haló mientras la miraba a la cara.

"¿Asustada?".

Algo doloroso y crudo se estremeció por su espina dorsal. ¿Tenía miedo de Vegeta? ¿Debía?. Él era un monstruo que solo hace unas pocas horas ordenó el sacrificio de todo un pueblo. Tenía razón para mantener sus manos en sus armas. ¿O no?.

Ella no tuvo respuesta para su segunda pregunta, así que se concentró en la primera.

"Sólo estoy yo".

Por un diminuto segundo la furia recorrió todos los rasgos de Vegeta e inconscientemente las manos de Bulma se cerraron sobre sus armas. Quería dar un paso más lejos pero tenía miedo de sacar más de su ira. De pronto su rostro se suavizó, pero ella pudo ver el fuego distante en sus ojos y exhaló de alivio. Por lo menos ahora sus ojos no estaban muertos. Ellos eran aterradores cuando estaban vacíos y fríos.

"¿Qué significa que estás sola? ¿Dónde está la nave? ¿Dónde está esa mierda inútil de Kakarotto?".

Bulma sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación y tenía que guiarlo fuera del tema tan pronto como sea posible. La última cosa que quería que hiciera era preguntarle por que estaba allí.

"La nave no está en funcionamiento y Goku se marchó hace algunos meses para perseguir a algún tipo de entidad del mal en el universo. Sólo puedo suponer que se refería a ti". Ella murmuró lo último entre dientes, pero por la estrecha mirada que él le lanzó, la oyó. Bulma sintió el calor en sus mejillas y se pasó una mano nerviosa por la frente para distraerse de su vergüenza. No había querido sonar tan cruel, pero estaba enojada. Enojada con él por haberla dejado. Enojada con él por lo que hizo ese mismo día. Enojada con él por haber destrozado sus frágiles percepciones de que era un buen hombre. "Estoy buscándolo ahora. ¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?". Levantó el mentón y lo miró directamente a los ojos, demostrándole que no se arrepentía de su comentario. Di la verdad su madre siempre dijo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se afilaron y demasiado tarde ella recordó de que no era un hombre estúpido. No se distraía fácilmente como algunos otros que conocía. Él se deslizó más cerca y la atrapó en la orilla del agua con la eficiencia de un depredador. Ella miró a su alrededor, en busca de escape, pero no había ninguno.

"La misma razón por la que supongo que estás aquí, busco las esferas del dragón". La miró a los ojos para mantenerla paralizada mientras arrancaba un pétalo púrpura de su cabello verde azulado. Ella quería preguntarle por que quería las esferas de dragón, pero estaba atrapada por su imponente presencia. "Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Bulma. Estás aquí sola y sin protección. ¿Sabes qué clase de monstruos hay en el universo?".

Ella tragó saliva fuertemente, sabía que estaba mirando a uno de esos monstruos en este momento. Vegeta debió haber visto la verdad de sus pensamientos en sus ojos, porque su rostro se oscureció.

"Nunca te haría daño". Juró en voz baja y se inclinó más cerca de ella. La sinceridad en su tono rasgó una sensible cuerda profunda en el interior de Bulma de la cual cundió una feroz y terrible ira. Una furia tan intensa que amenazó con ahogarla.

"¡Me dejaste! ¡Sin palabras ni razón!. ¡Simplemente me diste la espalda!". Ella explotó furiosamente y empujó su coraza. Él se echó hacia atrás, pero no se movió. La tristeza la sofocó cuando sintió el liso metal frío debajo de sus manos en lugar de piel caliente. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Vegeta?". Preguntó suavemente, de repente tan triste como había estado enojada. Él frunció el ceño y su mano enguantada rodeó su muñeca para mantenerla cerca.

"Te dejé con tu amigo y con tu pueblo. Todos los que quisieron hacerte daño estaban muertos o se habían ido. Tú estabas más segura allí de lo que jamás podrías estar conmigo". Se defendió con los labios apretados. Bulma apartó su rostro, su cabello sedoso se deslizó contra su mandíbula y ocultó sus ojos. Ella no quería verlo de esta manera, completamente vestido y mintiendo. Este no era el hombre de quien se había enamorado hace un año.

"A ti no te importa mi seguridad, Vegeta. Nunca te importó. Yo solo fui un polvo conveniente para ti y ambos lo sabemos".

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su delicada muñeca dolorosamente. Él la atrajo más cerca de sí pero ella mantuvo su rostro apartado, incapaz de obligarse a mirar al hombre que había estado anhelando.

"Sacrificar mi orgullo por ti nunca fue conveniente, Bulma". Sus palabras eran suaves. Ella podía arriesgarse a decir que eran casi un susurro tierno, si no fuera por la resaltante dureza enhebrada a través de estas.

"¿Por qué?". Ella susurró en respuesta. No pudo detener el caliente deslizamiento de una sola lágrima por su mejilla. Sólo podía esperar que Vegeta no lo viera.

"¿Por qué, qué?". Él preguntó cautelosamente, inclinándose de nuevo mientras se negaba a dejarla ir.

Bulma cerró sus ojos contra la ola de dolor y solo quiso gritarle. ¿Por qué había dormido con ella sacrificando su orgullo como afirmaba, si sólo pretendía dejarla atrás una vez liberado? ¿Por qué no la quería siquiera un poco? ¿Era incapaz de amar? ¿O ella era simplemente más débil que él?.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?". Bulma respondió finalmente, demasiado cobarde para hacerle preguntas reales.

"Tenía que hacerlo". Otra vez, sin explicaciones, sólo frías palabras recortadas. La furia brotó dentro de ella, convirtiendo el sabor de su boca en amargo.

"Y ahora mírate, vestido tan apropiadamente, con tu capa carmesí de la realeza. ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un Señor? ¿Gobiernas el universo entero?". Se burló mordazmente y sus ojos erraron maliciosamente por su atuendo. Intentó tirar de su brazo, pero él la atrajo hacia sí y la obligó a mirarlo. Su rostro estaba temblando por la ira, pero ella no sintió ningún temor y mantuvo su otra mano cerrada alrededor de la parte superior de su coraza - sosteniéndolo cerca mientras simultáneamente trataba de escapar. Ella deslizó sus dedos debajo del metal, pero todavía no podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

"No todo el universo". Sus ojos se pusieron oscuros por un conocimiento oculto y Bulma se vió en apuros para no hacer las preguntas que mordían la punta de su lengua. Si quería una pelea, entonces iba a conseguir una.

"¿Debo ponerme de rodillas y adorarte como el tirano que eres?". Ella siseó furiosamente y sus ojos azules escupieron fuego contra él. Sus manos enguantadas se deslizaron por sus brazos y la capturaron por debajo de sus codos. La levantó para tirar de ella hasta que quedó en las puntas de sus pies y la miró fijamente a los ojos para que no pudiera haber ninguna duda de su respuesta.

"Nunca. Tú nunca te inclinarás ante nadie durante el tiempo que yo viva". Su voz era áspera con pasión y sus ojos intensos. Parte del hielo alrededor del corazón de Bulma se derritió ante su juramento y sintió que su cuerpo se ablandaba por su agarre. Había tanto que quería decirle. No sólo palabras de rabia, sino suaves cosas íntimas. Ella tenía secretos que burbujeaban en sus labios, rogando ser dichos, pero ya no vio a un amigo delante suyo. Vio a un extraño.

"¿Valió la pena?" ¿Valió la pena dejarla atrás para ser un Señor? Abandonando lo que tenían juntos.

Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron lejos de los de ella y se centraron en el aleteo de su pulso en la depresión de su garganta. Un indescifrable silencio se extendió entre ellos y Bulma no sabía si él se negaba a contestar porque no quería herir sus sentimientos o porque sentía pesar por sus acciones.

Ella deslizó sus manos hasta su pecho, enmarcó la gruesa columna de su cuello entre sus dedos y se quedó sin aliento ante la frialdad de su piel. Él siempre había estado tan cálido al tacto, como una estatua de bronce en el sol, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera tallado en un bloque de hielo.

"Vegeta, ¿estás enfermo?". Ella presionó su pequeña palma sobre su frente y la preocupación se marcó en su rostro cuando todo lo que sintió fue la frialdad de su piel.

Él la hizo retirar las manos y no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas. La forma en que apartó sus ojos oscuros hicieron estallar la preocupación a través de su pecho. Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a insistirle en que le diga todo, pero en lugar de eso él la jaló hacia sí e inclinó la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los suyos. El calor se extendió atravesándola. Brevemente, pensó que debería haber alguna incomodidad. Un beso de él debería ser amargo, pero era como si el último año nunca hubiera pasado. Tocó sus labios en los suyos y ella se olvidó de todo.

De repente, él se retiró y la dejó desprovista en algún lugar profundo de su interior. La oscuridad se filtró en las grietas de su corazón mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el cielo para que sus ojos oscuros buscaran de las nubes.

"¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?".

"Compañía". Él gruñó irradiando una helada ira que apagó las pequeñas llamas en sus ojos. La apartó lejos e ignoró su sobresalto. "Márchate, Bulma. Debes irte rápidamente de este planeta. Vuelve con tu pueblo. Ve donde estés segura".

La pérdida excavó un lugar en su corazón cuando la empujó lejos. Con cada fría palabra entrecortada de su boca, ella sintió el calor en su interior por su mera presencia disiparse.

"Todavía tengo negocios aquí, Vegeta". Le respondió desapasionamente y sus ojos se desplazaron lejos para ver la danza del dorado sol en el agua de color verde pálido.

Él se movió más rápido de lo que ella pudo respirar. Sujetó sus dedos alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo en un agarre de castigo que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Márchate". Ordenó y Bulma pudo oír la autoridad en sus palabras todo el camino hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su mentón se levantó con altivez. "No soy el tipo de mujer a la que se le puede ordenar, Vegeta. No soy tu súbdito ni soy _tu_ nada. Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a aterrorizar a alguien más?".

Sus labios se torcieron cruelmente y sus ojos negros se volvieron increíblemente duros. "No seas estúpida. No es seguro aquí".

"No soy estúpida". Ella dijo entre dientes y tiró de su brazo lejos de su agarre. Sabía que iba a tener moretones en la mañana y el conocimiento la puso aún más furiosa. "No hay un lugar seguro en el universo, Vegeta y no hay nada como tener tu casa volando por los aires para subrayar ese hecho".

Él no respondió y Bulma deseó que una vez más él estuviera desnudo. Si tan sólo pudiera ver el baile de sus músculos a través de su pecho sabría lo que estaba pensando.

"Debes permanecer oculta, pero si alguna vez me necesitas puedes encontrarme aquí". Empujó un pad electrónico hacia ella del tamaño de un PDA con coordenadas. "Le ordenaré a mis hombres que no te dañen si se encuentran contigo, pero Bulma no somos los únicos aquí. Ten cuidado y mantente fuera de vista".

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar o hacer cualquier pregunta, él saltó hacia el aire y cruzó el cielo como un cometa haciendola que se sacudiera de su aturdimiento, preguntándose lo que había sucedido. Le había permitido encantarla otra vez. Lo dejó hacer algo para que se olvidara del monstruo que era. Escondió el pad, prometiéndose a sí misma que no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Tres**

 

Vegeta golpeó el suelo con largos pasos tranquilos. Pequeñas nubes de polvo se levantaron bajo sus talones mientras caminaba con confianza hacia el par que lo esperaba. Lyedra era una poderosa guerrera, tan bella como mortal. Su popularidad entre los soldados tenía menos que ver con su belleza femenina que ella no estaba por encima de usar si la situación lo requería y más que ver con su mando en los detalles. Era eficiente, meticulosa y la obvia candidata para ser su segundo al mando. No tenía su mismo nivel de capacidad estratégica, pero podía fácilmente aprender. Era un cuchillo de batalla pero no era demasiado inteligente, algo que le restaba valor a su atractivo general y para él la inteligencia era un rasgo que encontraba muy atractivo. Más importante aún, Vegeta no confiaba en ella. No confiaba en nadie, pero sobre todo no confiaba en Lyedra, quien tenía más que ganar si caía de su recién adquirida sede de poder. Así que, naturalmente, la mantuvo como su mano derecha.

Al lado de ella, estaba parado su nuevo enemigo encontrado. Como el hermano de Freezer y responsable del cuadrante occidental del espacio, Vegeta nunca había tenido mucho trato con Cooler. Sabía que era el más poderoso de los hermanos y que hacía gala de su fuerza por nunca dejar que su poder disminuyera debajo de su tercera forma. Corría el rumor de que tenía un total de cinco transformaciones, algo que Vegeta tenía dificultad en comprender. Freezer había sido la entidad más poderosa en su vida durante tanto tiempo, que lidiar con tanta fuerza le causaba dolor de cabeza directamente detrás de los ojos.

Desde su ascenso al poder él tenía poco contacto con la familia Cold aparte de unas pocas delicadezas formales. Vegeta no tuvo necesidad de informarles de la muerte de Freezer ya que su uniforme estaba vinculado a su base de datos principal. Mientras ellos se encontraban de luto, se movió rápidamente y sometió firmemente lo que quedaba del ejército de Freezer bajo su control. Una vez que terminó tan eficientemente su tarea, ya no le quedaba nada más a King Cold que hacer sino confirmar su posición. Aunque King Cold y su hijo Cooler ni confiaban ni les gustaba Vegeta, sin embargo, admitían que era el guerrero más poderoso y capaz para tomar el lugar de Freezer. Cold y Cooler ya estaban demasiado dispersos y no podían absorber el imperio de Freezer por su cuenta. Mientras que los Cold eran físicamente más poderosos que él y fácilmente podrían asesinarlo donde se encontraba, no tenían a nadie que ocupara su lugar y los soldados de Freezer podían hacer de las suyas sin un líder. La situación en que cada hombre se encontraba era desagradable, pero merecedora de compromiso. Vegeta se ganó el derecho a gobernar el cuadrante oriental del espacio y a cambio tuvo que inclinarse y adular al par de amos lagartos.

"Cooler". Saludó fríamente cuando se detuvo frente a él.

"Vegeta". Cooler asintió a su vez. Lyedra miró entre los dos, antes de dar un paso lejos. Ella ni se colocó más cerca de él ni de Cooler, escogió no tomar ningún lado durante la conversación. Vegeta observó su postura neutral y puso otra marca en el recuento mental de sus fallas.

"¿Por qué has venido?". Preguntó Vegeta ya no viendo ningún punto en sutilezas sociales.

"¿Se necesita una razón para visitar a un viejo amigo?". Cooler preguntó solemnemente, sus finos labios se extendieron a lo ancho.

"No somos amigos". Vegeta respondió en un cortante tono duro y sus ojos negros lo evaluaron.

Los labios de Cooler tiraron hacia abajo de las esquinas en una burlona expresión pero Vegeta todavía podía ver la sonrisa brillando en sus ojos. "¡Ay querido!. No quería implicarte de ningún modo, Vegeta. Que inconsciente de mí parte. Y tú siendo un niño sin amigos".

Los brazos cruzados de Vegeta se apretaron sobre su pecho. Aunque Cooler no era tan afeminado como su difunto hermano, era igual de cruel. Disfrutaba menospreciar a los que le rodeaban, al dar a entender que ellos eran más jóvenes, más pequeños y menos poderosos que él. Su blanco favorito a lo largo de los años había sido su pequeño hermano Freezer. Después de una visita de Cooler, Freezer quedaba furioso por días, incluso semanas. Vegeta nunca había tenido mucho contacto con Freezer durante esas visitas, pero ahora podía apreciar el motivo de su furia. El reptil era un cabrón total.

Vegeta miró a un lado y notó que Lyedra se le había acercado ligeramente, en un esfuerzo para evitar ser indicada como el misterioso amigo de Cooler. pero él sabía que no había tal persona. El imperio tenía curiosidad en cuanto a por que estaba gastando tanto tiempo en un planeta no reportado sin valor, por lo que obviamente, Cooler había sido enviado a investigarlo. Sin embargo, no había manera de que Vegeta fuera a contarle al lagarto por que estaba allí, así que seguirle la corriente parecía ser el mejor curso de acción.

"¿Que amigo?".

Cooler se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y su brillante liso cuerpo blanco con morado se onduló. "Demasiados para contar". Él estaba mirando hacia fuera a través de la sabana plana, pero mientras hablaba sus ojos fríos conectaron con Vegeta y una taimada sonrisa se deslizado en sus labios. Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon pensativamente, su ágil mente listaba a todos aquellos bajo su mando quienes ofrecerían de buena gana voluntariamente información a Cooler. Nadie sabía su verdadero propósito en Namekusei, ni siquiera Lyedra. Las mágicas esferas del dragón eran un misterio, pero no le tomaría a Cooler mucho tiempo para desentrañarlo. Vegeta estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Sólo le faltaban dos esferas. Con suerte, él estaría pidiendo su deseo al todopoderoso dragón antes de que Cooler siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que pasó.

"Así que realmente te refieres sólo a la gente a quienes intimidas para que te hablen". Vegeta se horrorizó por sus propias palabras antes de que incluso hubieran terminado de salir de su boca. Tanto Lyedra como Cooler voltearon sus cabezas para mirarlo con extrañeza. Como debía ser. La intimidación era como las cosas se hacían en el universo. El fuerte siempre aplicaba presión sobre los débiles. Infierno, fue una de las primeras lecciones que su padre, el Rey Vegeta le había enseñado. La intimidación era lo que él usó el día de hoy para conseguir la esfera del dragón y era exactamente por lo que su estómago se anudó mientras observaba las casas arder.

"¿Se siente bien, Señor?". Lyedra le preguntó en voz baja. Vegeta la miró y vió preocupación en sus ojos. No era el mismo nivel de preocupación que Bulma había mostrado solo hacía unos momentos cuando pensaba que él estaba enfermo. Eso había sido genuino, tan brillante como ella. Bulma no era mentirosa. Nunca pudo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de falsos pretextos. Era demasiada abierta y honesta. Lyedra por otra parte tenía una agenda. Solo que no estaba aún seguro de cual era.

Vegeta no le hizo caso, guió su firme mirada en su lugar a Cooler y vio enferma curiosidad en su rostro. Sabía por pasadas experiencias con Freezer que esa expresión era peligrosa e instruyó a sus rasgos para ser más suaves de lo normal, curvó su labio superior en una burla mientras hablaba.

"Haz lo que sea que estés aquí para hacer, Cooler. Solo quédate fuera de mi camino". Advertencia emitida, Vegeta giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por la rampa de su nave. Siguió a ciegas el corredor principal que iba alrededor del borde exterior de su nave circular con sus desbocados pensamientos desarticulados y desordenados. Cooler iba a representar un problema para él. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se enterara de las esferas del dragón y sus propiedades mágicas. Vegeta necesitaba obtener las últimas dos esferas lo antes posible.

Tan importante como eran, las esferas del dragón no estaban a la vanguardia en su mente. Bulma lo estaba. Ella estaba allí en Namekusei y aunque nunca creyó que la vería otra vez y sabía que nunca debería dedicarle un pensamiento, lo hacía. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Después de dejarla atrás, durmió horas de horas, comió toda la comida que pudo necesitar, llenó sus días con batallas y conquistas y sus noches con estrategias. Pero a pesar de todo, Bulma era un pensamiento constante en el fondo de su mente.

A veces, cuando estaba solo y todo se ponía demasiado tranquilo, él echaba una mirada alrededor de la habitación buscándola. La preocupación apretaba su pecho, porque nunca estaba tranquilo cuando Bulma estaba en un lugar. Pero ella nunca estaba allí y el silencio lo ahogaba con su peso.

Algunas veces, mientras escuchaba los informes de sus hombres, su mente vagaba, volviendo a ella una y otra vez. Al color de su cabello, al tacto de su piel, a los suaves pequeños sonidos que hacía cuando la tocaba. Nunca en su vida le había obsesionado así el recuerdo de una mujer.

Ahora ella estaba aquí, al alcance, de fácil acceso, deliciosamente caliente. Él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo para inhalar su aroma a sol, para ver en las profundidades de sus ojos azules y sentir su calor. El tenue control que tuvo sobre sus pensamientos el año pasado se rompió, dejándolo libre para recordar cada pequeño detalle de su tiempo con Bulma y aún más distraídamente, para fantasear acerca de todo lo que podía hacerle mientras estaban aquí juntos. Todo lo que podía hacer con ella sin su collar.

Vino a pararse al lado de una gruesa ventana de placa de cristal que daba hacia el plano paisaje Namekiano. No vio la hierba azulada ni los árboles delgados. Todo lo que vio fue la mirada de miedo en el rostro de Bulma cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba detrás de ella en la orilla del agua. La expresión de pánico en sus ojos mientras apretaba sus armas. No desde la primera vez que se conocieron, antes de que le asegurara que no se forzaría a sí mismo en ella, le había mostrado alguna vez miedo. ¿Por qué hoy la había visto así?. Ira lo hubiera esperado. Tal vez hasta pasión, pero nunca miedo.

"¿Señor?". La musical voz de Lyedra cortó los pensamientos de Vegeta con la presteza de un cuchillo afilado. Su columna vertebral se tensó ante su cercanía, pero se negó a dar la vuelta y mostrar debilidad. Mantener su espalda hacia ella era un sutil recordatorio de que a pesar que ocupaba la ilustre posición de segundo lugar, estaba todavía muy por debajo de él en el poder.

En lugar de tomar la indirecta, Lyedra audazmente se acercó a su lado e íntimamente arrastró las largas puntas de sus uñas por su espalda entre los omóplatos. Le tomó cada onza de control que tenía de no alejarse de ella. Fríamente, la miró desde debajo de sus largas pestañas y esperó con la imperiosidad de un príncipe a que se explique a sí misma. Ella se puso de pie cerca suyo y la luz del sol a través de la ventana hizo que su largo cabello rubio brille intensamente.

"Cooler va a ser un problema para nosotros". Su voz musical trató de envolver su camino alrededor de él, pero Vegeta era impermeable a sus efectos. Le ladeó una oscura ceja, sin palabras, diciéndole que no estaba presentando información que ya no supiera.

"¿Nosotros?". Vegeta comentó duramente, mientras miraba afuera a través de la llanura.

"Sí, nosotros, Señor". Ella apoyó las manos en el alféizar mientras miraba por la ventana con él. Su hermoso rostro se fijó en una expresión reflexiva que mostraba signos de inteligencia felina.

"No parecía haber un "nosotros" antes". Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y giró el cuerpo para que pudiera mirarla. Ya que ella no estaba tomando la sutil indirecta tal vez necesitaba una pista más directa de que lo dejara solo.

"No sea sensible. Si me presento como separada de usted eso aumenta la posibilidad de que Cooler venga a mí a hacer sus preguntas y seré capaz de distraerlo de la verdad". Ella se enderezó y giró para enfrentarlo por lo que quedaron parados juntos en un eje de luz.

"¿Que verdad? Tú no sabes nada tampoco". Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta eran más duros que la obsidiana cuando la miró. Sus largas piernas y las suelas metálicas de sus botas la hacían unas cuantas pulgadas más alta que él, algo que lo molestaba enormemente.

"No soy sólo una cara bonita Señor. Sé que esas esferas que ha estado recogiendo son importantes. Muy importantes. No fue tan difícil de averiguar lo que hacen". Con un movimiento de su mentón, la larga cola de su cabello se posó sobre uno de sus hombros para que pudiera trenzar sus dedos a través de los filamentos sedosos. Ella ladeó una rodilla para colocar su peso contra el fino alféizar de metal de la ventana hasta que sus alturas fueron iguales. Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron ante su táctica.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Él gruñó bajo y peligroso.

"Bien, ellas no son simplemente un tesoro. Aun cuando sean materialmente valiosas, no serían nada comparadas con la riqueza que usted posee y apenas valen el tiempo y los recursos que está gastando aquí. Eso significa que deben tener algún tipo de función. La única cosa que es importante para usted, por la que gastaría esa cantidad de tiempo, es el poder. Por lo tanto, simplemente se deduce que de alguna manera estas esferas lo conceden".

Él avanzó para inmovilizarla contra la ventana plana calentada por el sol. "Es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que digas después". Le advirtió. Ella se permitió ser presionada hacia atrás, hundiéndose aún más bajo por lo que tuvo que mirarlo sumisamente.

Lyedra extendió la mano, rozó sus dedos en su pecho y sus ojos verdes brillaron. "Todo lo que digo es que muy pronto vas a ser muy poderoso. King Cold y Cooler no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra ti, y eso es una gran cantidad de territorio para que un solo hombre lo controle por sí mismo. Vas necesitar a alguien a tu lado. Alguien en quien puedes confiar. Alguien que se haga cargo de todas tus necesidades". Sus palabras eran seductoramente suaves, insinuaban que podría hacer de cada pensamiento sucio que él hubiera tenido una realidad.

Ella aplanó su palma sobre su pecho y la deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Con un suave, pero insistente tirón lo jaló hacia abajo, sus labios rosados se curvaron un poco en las esquinas antes de que presionara un beso contra su boca cerrada. Ella se agitó contra él con la pericia de una cortesana, aplicando cada truco que conocía para hacerlo responder.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Las esferas del dragón iban a concederle una increíble cantidad de poder, haciéndolo invencible en la batalla. Él tenía la intención de destruir a los Cool y hacerse cargo de su territorio. Era exactamente lo que su padre hubiera querido que hiciera. Gobernar como un Saiyajin sobre todo lo que podía contemplar. Gobernar sobre tres cuadrantes del espacio, cientos de planetas y docenas de sistemas estelares, sería abrumador. Él necesitaría un socio. Alguien a su lado en quien pudiera confiar. Alguien que se adhiriera a su poder porque eran demasiado débiles para derrotarlo. Leal, siempre y cuando las riquezas se mantuvieran fluyendo.

Lyedra era la candidata perfecta para ser su socio en todo. Ella sería una reina despiadada. Le ayudaría a gobernar con mano de hierro y a seducir a aquellos que no pudieran ser influidos por la violencia. Lo más importante es que quería el trabajo. Mataría por este si fuera necesario. Fue hecha para esto.

Bulma, por otro lado, simplemente le daría la espalda si se lo preguntara. Nunca se ataría a un tirano, sin importar el poder o la riqueza que tuviera. Tenía un estándar moral que estaba muy por encima de él. Ella echaría un vistazo a sus manos ensangrentadas y gritaría de horror. Y si la forzaba - si la hacía quedarse como su reina, su esposa y su puta, moriría por dentro. Dejaría de ser todo lo que él deseaba, y se convertiría en nada más que un pedazo de carne viviente.

El cuerpo entero de Lyedra se apretó contra él, pero todo lo que sintió fue una inmensa frialdad en su alma. Ella no encendía el fuego dentro suyo como Bulma lo hacía. No agitaba nada en su interior, ni siquiera deseo. La apartó y observó su rostro enrojecido y como sus labios se separaron con la necesidad. Ella realmente no lo quería. Era su poder lo que la hacía mojarse entre las piernas - todas las cosas que él podría darle, si ella sólo pudiera conseguir que cayera bajo su hechizo.

Vegeta la miró fijamente por un largo rato, buscando algo en sus ojos verdes. No sabía lo que buscaba, pero no lo encontró. Ella estaba tan vacía por dentro como él. Sin palabras, se dio la vuelta, dejando a Lyedra de pie bajo el sol con sólo la cólera para hacerle compañía.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> Tengo malas y buenas noticias. La mala noticia es que el semestre de otoño ha comenzado y soy una abejita ocupada con la escuela, el trabajo y la familia, lo que significa que las actualizaciones de la historia están en la parte inferior de mi lista. Pero por lo menos están en la lista, a diferencia de devolverle la llamada a mi suegra. La buena noticia es que estoy tomando una clase literaria de ciencia ficción (totalmente caí en eso por accidente) y una clase de escritura creativa. Así que crucen sus dedos. ¡Tal vez voy a aprender algo y mejorare!.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

 

Bulma observó el valle debajo de ella desde un afloramiento rocoso. Una nave espacial grande y plateada en forma de disco se enclavaba en la llanura plana con tres de sus lados protegidos por acantilados. Sonrió mientras observaba a los soldados que custodiaban la única entrada a la nave. No diría necesariamente que Vegeta era un paranoico, pero era un experto en protegerse a sí mismo.

Una visión de Vegeta vestido con su armadura real y su dura expresión dominante se levantó en su mente y limpió la suave sonrisa de sus labios. Después de su visita, ella se había quedado sin aliento y con las rodillas débiles. Su sola presencia condujo todo el pensamiento lógico fuera de su mente, haciéndola olvidar su objetivo de estar en Namekusei y no podía permitirlo. Tenía una razón épica para estar aquí y no era para echar un polvo o susurrar secretos al oído de un amante. Ni siquiera era para obtener un cierre sobre la forma putrefacta en que él la trató. Estaba allí para salvar a su pueblo. Toda la raza humana confiaba en ella para mantener sus rodillas bien juntas y su cerebro en su cabeza. Necesitaba recordarlo y no permitir que Vegeta le lanzara su hechizo negro vudú.

Después de que la dejó en el polvo una vez más, comprobó su radar de dragón y llegó a la terrible conclusión de que Vegeta tenía todas las esferas del dragón, excepto dos. Una que ella tenía en su poder y otra que estaba a medio camino a través del planeta. No tenía ninguna duda de que él estaría ganando posesión de esta muy pronto. Si iba a completar su tarea, entonces, necesitaría su ayuda. Necesitaba que renunciara a algo que era importante para él por ella. Lo necesitaba para sacrificar su deseo por ella.

Sí, claro. Y las plantas pueden hablar.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se preparó a sí misma mientras se abría camino por un camino estrecho. No tenía idea de como iba a convencer a Vegeta de que su deseo era más digno que el suyo. Tal vez si todavía fuera el desnudo y vulnerable hombre que conoció hace un año y no este completamente vestido señor que la miraba imperiosamente. Este hombre destruyó civilizaciones enteras y no lo pensaría dos veces sobre su planeta devastado. Más que probable bruscamente le diría que la mierda sucedió y que lo supere.

Si tan solo hubiera más de un deseo disponible, pero si estas esferas seguían el mismo patrón que las de la Tierra, entonces no había ninguna posibilidad de eso. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo de esperar un año, cuando las esferas recargaran para él hacer su deseo. Y tal vez Oolong realmente podía volar.

Cuando se acercó a la entrada de la nave, su atención totalmente se trabó en los dos soldados que flanqueaban la rampa. Vestían de blanco y azul, sus rostros no mostraban expresión a excepción de sus oscuros ojos asesinos. Ellos no se molestaron en abordarla, lo que la hizo sentir como un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. La piel de gallina onduló por su espalda y le rogó a Dios que Vegeta hubiera cumplido su palabra de ordenar a sus hombres de no matarla. Se acercaba el anochecer y cuando ambos hablaron por última vez había sido a media mañana. Era un montón de tiempo para que emitiera la orden de no matar, siempre y cuando no lo hubiera olvidado.

"Soy Bulma Briefs, estoy aquí para ver a Vegeta". Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente. "Esteee, Señor Vegeta". Corrigió.

No respondieron, solo la miraron en silencio.

"¿Príncipe Vegeta?". Ella intentó otra vez en un hilo de voz.

El sonido de acero contra acero arrastró su atención a la cumbre de la rampa. La hermosa rubia compañera de Vegeta estaba parada en la entrada de la nave, sus vibrantes ojos verdes la evaluaban. La amargura inundó inmediatamente el interior de Bulma volviendo el sabor de su boca como cenizas. Inconscientemente, se puso de pie recta, lanzó sus hombros hacia atrás y levantó el mentón. Junto a la bellísima mujer se sintió monótona y sin forma, especialmente después de todo lo que ella había pasado en el último año.

La expresión fría de la mujer no cambió, pero Bulma podía ver la divertida condescendencia brillar detrás de sus ojos. Su autoconfianza se desplomó aún más y el auto-aborrecimiento siguió muy de cerca sobre sus talones. Ella era una mujer hermosa. En la Tierra no tenía rival. No permitiría que esta puta creyera que era mejor que la brillante y hermosa Bulma Briefs. Enojada, sonrió, sabiendo que era una de sus mayores armas. Las líneas cansadas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieron y su pálido rostro se iluminó. Su madre solía decirle que cuando ella sonreía era como el sol coronando el horizonte. Brillante, hermoso y poderoso.

Las comisuras de los perfectos labios rosa de la mujer se aplanaron y Bulma sintió un reivindicativo pico de victoria a través de su pecho.

"Vegeta me está esperando".

Sin título, sin pompa, simplemente el nombre de Vegeta, lento, deliberado y posesivamente íntimo. Observó como los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron con algo peligroso. Con un destello de intuición supo que nunca podría darle la espalda a esta mujer. Ella quería Vegeta para sí misma y Bulma acababa de ponerse en ángulo recto entre ellos.

Sin decir una palabra, la mujer giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer en la nave. Impertérrita, subió corriendo por la rampa, prácticamente desafiando a los guardias que la detuvieran. Ellos permanecieron inmóviles y ella pasó, rápidamente cayó en el paso junto a la mujer. Bulma Briefs no seguiría detrás como un asustado y miserable pequeño esclavo.

Ellas caminaron sin hablar, los únicos sonidos eran el fuerte chasquido de las botas con suela de acero de la mujer en el piso de metal. Siguieron por un pasillo curvo, hasta que finalmente la mujer se volvió bruscamente hacia el interior. Una puerta siseo al abrirse, para revelar una escasa habitación con una mesa de conferencias ovalada gris y un puñado de sillas que lucían incómodas.

"El Señor Vegeta es un hombre extremadamente ocupado".

Demasiado ocupado para ti quedó tácito, pero Bulma escuchó el insulto fuerte y claro.

"Bien, veremos acerca de eso". Ella paseó en la habitación, balanceando sus caderas mientras caminaba. Se acomodó en la mesa, cruzó sus tobillos mientras le sonreía a la mujer con un lento y confiado estiramiento de sus labios que utilizaba para hacer que los hombres saltaran a cumplir sus órdenes.

Los ojos de la rubia se estrecharon y Bulma sabía que golpeó un nervio. La puerta se cerró y pudo escuchar las resonantes pisadas alejándose cuando la mujer supuestamente fue a decirle a Vegeta que ella estaba allí. Bulma no era estúpida y no iba a perder el tiempo esperando por nada.

Rápidamente encontró un panel de control y hackeo la computadora de a bordo. Un año uniendo las piezas de la nave bandera de Freezer la hizo una experta en tecnología Ice-Jinn. En cuestión de segundos fue capaz de cargar una copia del diseño de la nave en el PDA que Vegeta le había dado, incluyendo la ubicación de sus aposentos privados.

Bulma se rio en voz alta cuando se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Obviamente la mujer idiota no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando. Anuló las cerraduras y cuidadosamente echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo. Al no ver a nadie, se precipitó por el corredor. Siguió las indicaciones para llegar a la habitación de Vegeta y su corazón se aceleró un par de veces cuando pasó junto a algunos soldados, pero ellos ni siquiera la miraron dos veces. Al parecer, si había sido autorizada en la nave entonces, el consenso fue que debía pertenecer allí. Esto era sorprendentemente laxo para él e hizo una nota mental para mencionárselo.

Llegó a la habitación de Vegeta sin incidentes. De pie frente a su puerta, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola antes de conectar su PDA a la cerradura electrónica. Unos pocos segundos después estaba entrando en la habitación silenciosamente, casi esperando que él saliera de las sombras detrás de ella. La habitación era bastante grande teniendo en cuenta el pequeño tamaño de la nave y estaba dominada por una sencilla cama de plataforma vestida con un grueso edredón negro. Era la única cosa caliente en la habitación. El piso y las paredes eran de un frio acero gris sin ninguna obra o alfombra de cualquier tipo. Había una mesa redonda de metal al lado de la puerta con un cuenco de oro lleno de frutas púrpuras redondas que podría calificarse de decoración, pero era más que probable que solo fuera comida para un Saiyajin hambriento.

A la vista de la cama, un cosquilleante calor se deslizó por debajo de su vientre y entre sus muslos. Rápidamente apartó la mirada de la cama y acunó sus repentinamente ardientes mejillas entre sus palmas frías. Ella no sabía lo que era más embarazoso. Que fuera inmediatamente encendida por el pensamiento de Vegeta desnudo en la cama o que quisiera quitarse la ropa y revolcarse entre las sábanas como una perra en celo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, notó una puerta parcialmente cerrada que inmediatamente alcanzó su curiosidad. Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor, todavía esperando encontrarse con Vegeta. Había una puerta firmemente cerrada al otro lado de la habitación, burlándose de ella con sus secretos. Ladeó su cabeza para escuchar con atención y sólo oyó el silencio. Cruzó la puerta, encogiéndose cuando sus pasos resonaron fuertes en el piso de acero. Balanceándose de puntillas, se asomó por la rendija en la habitación de al lado.

El enorme escritorio de metal le informó que la habitación era utilizada como un estudio, pero no parecía que mucho trabajo fuera hecho allí. Las paredes gris azulado estaban desnudas y no habían libros o papeles esparcidos. Esto era irrelevante, ya que cinco de las siete esferas del dragón estaban sentadas a plena vista en el frio piso de metal, luciendo tan bonitas como brillantes soles de oro en un triste cielo gris.

Bulma escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Sobresaltada, saltó hacia atrás y tiró la puerta cerrándola completamente. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Vegeta saliendo desde detrás de la puerta previamente cerrada de lo que debía ser el cuarto de baño. Estaba gloriosamente desnudo y sorprendido al verla de pie con valentía en medio de su dormitorio. Sus ojos negros parpadearon en la puerta cerrada detrás suyo, antes de volver a posarse sobre ella. Bulma trató de parecer despreocupada por el cuarto y el contenido que sabía que guardaba. Esto fue sorprendentemente fácil, habida cuenta de lo que tenía para distraerla. Lentamente sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo desnudo de Vegeta, bebiendo en la perfección de sus herméticamente agrupados músculos y su fuerte esbelta forma. Ávida, vio como la verga de Vegeta se alargaba delante de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo se puso listo para atacarla a la más pequeña señal de invitación. Consternada, avergonzada e instantáneamente mojada, todo a la vez, se dio la vuelta hacia la pared.

Desnudo no era como ella quería lidiar con Vegeta. Concedido, se sentía cómoda con él cuando estaba sin ropa, pero necesitaba tener una conversación seria, que mentalmente no implicara tener sexo apasionado en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

"Deberías ponerte algo de ropa".

"¿No te quejabas antes sobre mi estado de vestir?".

Bulma cerró los ojos contra el ataque sexual que era la voz de Vegeta. No había nada domesticado o sometido con respecto a él. Era un crudo hambriento depredador primario y lo demostraba en cada uno de sus matices, incluyendo el ronco timbre de su voz.

"Esto no es un llamado al botín, Vegeta. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar".

Él suspiró profundamente detrás suyo y Bulma sintió el pesar apretar firmemente entre sus senos. Ella no deseaba nada más, salvo decir 'a la mierda' y atravesar corriendo la habitación hacia él, quitándose la ropa mientras lo hacía, pero tenía que recordar que estaba aquí en una misión. Tenía que salvar a su pueblo, no follar hasta desmayarse.

Hubo algunos sonidos de ropa rozándose detrás suyo antes de que Vegeta hablara. "¿Qué haces aquí, Bulma?". Él sonaba cansado y cuando ella se dio la vuelta lo atrapó frotándose los ojos con el pulgar y el índice.

Hizo una pausa para observarlo por un momento, sólo para empaparse de él. Trató de olvidarlo el año pasado, pero en realidad no podía imaginar a otro hombre en su vida. La arruinó para cualquier otra persona y una gran parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Él se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y su expresión se cerró. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra la pared y la suave camisa azul que se puso se estiró a través de sus amplios hombros mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Era la misma postura que perfeccionó mientras estaba de pie durante horas en su celda contemplando la puerta cerrada. Hasta los tobillos cruzados. Llevaba un par de oscuros pantalones sueltos ahora, pero sus pies estaban todavía desnudos y había algo increíblemente sexy sobre el modo en que sus dedos se curvaban. Como si solo esperara el instante para desembarazarse rápidamente de su ropa y meterse en la cama.

Toda la situación la puso triste. Él era la confianza personificada, mientras ella se retorcía en su propia piel. Estaba acostumbrado a mirar hacia abajo a los monstruos y luchar contra guerreros cualificados. No conocía el significado del miedo, mucho menos la inseguridad. Para Vegeta, no existía tal cosa como perder.

"Posiblemente no podré vencerte". Bulma susurró distante y él alzó una ceja interrogante. Ella se sacudió de su repentino estado de ánimo oscuro y enderezó sus hombros.

"Los dos estamos aquí por la misma cosa". Declaró audazmente ya no sonando vacía. "Las esferas del dragón".

Vegeta resopló como un león descontento, se empujó de la pared y caminó por la habitación inquietantemente. A lo lejos ella se dio cuenta de que era la única persona en ver este lado suyo. Él mostraba abiertamente pequeños toques de emoción, en lugar de evaluar en silencio y sin moverse sus objetivos, listo para atacar. Ella no era un objetivo. No era una amenaza. No era nada _malo_ para él. Una vacía opresión en su pecho se disolvió ante el pensamiento y sus músculos tensos se soltaron.

Vegeta vino a detenerse repentinamente en el centro de la sala y se volvió hacia ella.

"Bueno, ¿y qué?". Sus ojos se estrecharon y la congelaron hasta la médula. "Como tú has dicho, no puedes ganar". Finalizó suavemente.

Sus labios se adelgazaron ante el desafío en su voz. Empujarlo era como empujar a una pared de ladrillos. Simplemente no iba a ceder, pero ella tenía que intentarlo por el bien de la humanidad. Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo espectacularmente lógico, para bombardearlo con un brillante argumento ante el cual posiblemente él no podría decir que no. Por desgracia, eso no es lo que salió.

"Echo de menos a mi madre. No tienes idea de lo mucho que la necesito en este momento. Y a mi papá y a mis amigos y a todos los que he conocido. Quiero mi hogar de vuelta, Vegeta. Quiero mi vida". Terminó en un apuro. La fría expresión de Vegeta no cambió, lo que aplastó algo dentro de ella. Mortificada por su muestra de emoción, Bulma ahuecó sus manos sobre su cara y se alejó de él. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, tomó una respiración profunda e irregular para mantenerlas a raya.

"Lo hecho, hecho está. Tu planeta se ha ido. Tu pueblo se ha ido. No puedes pensar en eso, pero hay cosas más importantes en este universo que desear además de la resurrección de nuestros muertos".

Sus palabras estaban destinadas a recordar que su planeta no era el único destruido por Freezer. Durante su tiempo juntos, Bulma había aprendido mucho sobre Vegeta, incluyendo su pasado devastador. Pero su dolor por la pérdida de su pueblo era viejo y cicatrizado, mientras que el suyo era fresco y sangrante.

"¿Cómo qué, Vegeta? ¿Todo tu incontenible hambre de poder? Admítelo, eres un adicto".

Vegeta gruñó, el espantoso sonido resonó en la habitación y rebotó en las desnudas paredes de acero. Dio un paso hacia ella y su columna vertebral se tensó al instante de miedo antes de que él muy visiblemente se dominara a sí mismo.

"Voy a admitir el deseo de poder, mujer. Pero no es tan sórdido como lo haces sonar. Hay algunos malvados hijos de puta por ahí. Lo debo saber, yo fui criado por ellos. Alguien tiene que poner fin a esto".

"¿Alguien tiene que gobernar querrás decir?".

"Es mi destino". Respondió tranquilamente y Bulma se preguntó si él pensaba en su padre. El rey tuvo sueños de poder infinito, de respeto sin fin. Algo le dijo a Vegeta que eso sólo venía con el poder para gobernar.

"¿Por qué eres tan insensible?". Ella siseó con helada ira ardiendo en sus fríos ojos azules. Todo en lo que podía pensar cuando lo miraba era en todo el daño que le había hecho.

"Soy un sobreviviente. Algo que necesitas aprender a ser".

"Nunca seré como tú". Bulma respondió mordazmente, apenas capaz de mirarlo.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Práctico? ¿Lógico? ¿En el control?". Él le hizo un gesto violento con la mano, acusando sin palabras su disgusto por las lágrimas que ella no había notado que corrían por su rostro. "¿Quieres que cambie?". Él le dijo suavemente, mirándola.

Ella aspiró fuertemente y secó sus lágrimas con las dos manos avergonzada. A nadie le gusta una mujer gritona su madre solía decir. Además, no era una bonita gritona. Siempre terminaba pareciéndose a una nariz mocosa -cara roja-tortuga sin caparazón. "No quiero que cambies, quiero que seas lo que solías ser. Te quiero de la forma que eras".

"Este soy yo, nunca he sido diferente".

"Tú eras diferente en la nave. Más en bruto. Más primario. Abierto. Esta persona-". Ella comenzó, señalando su ropa. "-No sé quien es este hombre que está parado delante de mí. El uniforme te cambió, no yo".

Él se movió incómodamente y miró a otro lado para contemplar un punto en la pared, antes de colocar su mirada de nuevo en ella.

"Mira, no estás sola, Bulma. Te podrías quedar aquí". El tono áspero de Vegeta se suavizó mientras hablaba y ella pudo oír la indecisión en su voz. Indeciso sobre que, no lo sabía. ¿De que no aceptara su oferta o realmente él no quería de verdad que la aceptara?. Ella se quedó boquiabierta incrédula y la ira acumulada en su interior rugió de nuevo a la vida con una venganza.

"Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba y ahora me pides que me quede. ¿Estás loco?".

Él despachó su pregunta retórica con un encogimiento de sus anchos hombros. Sus intensos, oscuros ojos la sujetaron al lugar mientras hablaba.

"Nadie nunca me necesita. La gente me teme, huye de mí, pero nadie nunca me _necesita_ ".

"Te necesite, Vegeta, y te fuiste".

"Nunca te hice ninguna promesa".

"Bien, tú hiciste una promesa". Ella murmuró, bajando sus ojos al pensar en lo que dijo que podía hacerle una vez que se librara del poder supresor del collar alrededor de su cuello. Una brillante luz azul destelló a la vida a través de la habitación. Ella levantó la mirada y su rostro palideció un instante antes de ruborizarse ardientemente. Vegeta caminó majestuosamente despacio hacia ella y la iluminación azul serpenteó por sus brazos desnudos. Las llamas cubiertas que se encendieron a la vida en sus ojos negros eran inconfundibles. El cuerpo de Bulma respondió al instante con un chorro de calor en su centro.

Ella retrocedió alejándose de sus manos. "No, no quiero eso de ti. Especialmente cuando estás viéndote por allí con la pequeña Señorita A Tú Entera Disposición". Se mofó con su rostro completamente serio. Vegeta se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la miraba con ojos depredadores.

"¿De qué estás hablando, mujer?".

"Tu puta muñequita Barbie. Dime Vegeta ¿Ella se pone de rodillas para chupar tu verga que cada vez que chasqueas los dedos?".

"¿Lyedra?".

"Lo que sea". Bulma le dio la espalda, echando humo. No podía creer que él pensara que iba a tratar de meterse en sus pantalones cuando estaba claro para cualquier persona que se molestara en mirar que estaba follando a su más reciente puta. Furiosa, no oyó a Vegeta deslizarse por detrás.

"¿Estás celosa?". Él susurró en su oído.

Ella se puso rígida, pero no se alejó. No había donde le quedara ir a excepción del estudio. Y no había manera de que iba a abrir esa puerta para revelar las esferas del dragón.

"No, ¿por qué debería? No es como si estuviéramos enamorados ni nada".

Vegeta la atrajo de espaldas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor para que no pudiera escapar. Ella quería fundirse en él. Dejar que toda la ira y el miedo se desvanezcan y solo deleitarse en estar en sus brazos. Él acarició su rostro contra la suave línea del cuello de Bulma e inhaló profundamente contra su piel.

"No he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para tocar a otra mujer desde que nos separamos y esa es la verdad". Ella se relajó en su agarre, quería tanto que las palabras susurradas contra su piel fueran realidad.

"¿Y si tuvieras la inclinación?". Bulma susurró, mirando a la dura, fría pared en frente suyo.

Antes de que pudiera respirar él la hizo girar en el aire, la puso sobre la mesa redonda junto a la puerta y el cuenco de oro amontonado en la superficie quedó situado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Frente a ella, él se colocó entre sus muslos antes de que pudiera protestar. Sorprendida, inhaló profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Olió el sándalo y el almizcle, todo lo que era Vegeta mientras se inclinaba cerca a ella.

"Dudo que lo haría". Le dijo seriamente, envolvió sus fuertes manos alrededor del cuello de su delgada camisa, antes de bruscamente desgarrarla. Ella se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa y le lanzó los ojos como dardos.

"Pon tu mano aquí". Antes de que Bulma pudiera responder él agarró su mano y la colocó en su pecho sobre el corazón. Su piel era como el hielo y ella tuvo que resistir el urgente impulso de alejarse. Sus ojos se ampliaron con miedo. Él siempre había sido tan caliente, cálido como el sol, pero esta helada frialdad de su piel era antinatural. Era aterradora.

Vegeta se estremeció ante su contacto. "Sólo siento calor cuando me tocas". Confesó en voz baja y sus ojos se apartaron de ella.

Fiel a su palabra Bulma pudo sentir su piel calentarse bajo su palma. Colocó su otra mano en su pecho y deslizó sus palmas a través de su piel para darle calor. Él se inclinó hacia ella, como si pudiera extenderla a través de su piel para que así pudiera estar caliente una vez más.

Acunó la delicada mandíbula de Bulma con ambas manos y le inclinó el rostro hacia arriba para que se encontrara con su mirada fija. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban por el deseo y la necesidad apenas contenida. Ellos se desviaron hacia abajo para enfocarse intensamente en la curva de sus labios. Lentamente la punta de la lengua de Vegeta se deslizó a lo largo de la línea de su carnoso labio inferior y ella siguió su camino con hambre, deseando que su lengua estuviera en su interior, dentro suyo. Él la retiró, succionó su labio inferior y lo mordió suavemente con sus rectos dientes blancos. Algo caliente y vital se disparó por la columna vertebral de Bulma hasta la punta de su clítoris, hormigueando y doliendo. Con burlona deliberación él liberó su labio inferior y miró como el cuerpo de ella se arqueó en respuesta, desesperada por estar más cerca de él y de su impresionante boca.

Con sus manos aún escondidas en el cabello de Bulma, la atrajo más cerca de él, bajó la boca hasta que sus labios rozaron juntos con la ligereza de una mariposa. Su lengua se lanzó hacia afuera y la punta reverentemente trazó los labios de ella.

"Tú sabes a sol y a sal del mar". Él susurró contra su boca.

Como un día de verano en la playa, Bulma pensó para sí, antes de recordar que Vegeta probablemente nunca lo entendería. Él nunca pasó un día de ocio tomando el sol en la arena. Su vida estaba llena de violencia y derramamiento de sangre. Llena de todo lo oscuro y lo malo. A excepción de ella. Era la única cosa en su vida que no estaba mal. Lo sabía con certeza, por la forma en que él se movía a su alrededor. Por la forma en que la miraba. Por la forma en que le daba la espalda.

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sus gruesas muñecas y se estremeció ante la frialdad de su piel. El calor era algo que todo el mundo necesita. Malo o bueno. Ya sea que habitaran en la oscuridad o en la luz del sol. El calor era una necesidad y era algo que podía darle a Vegeta sin reservas.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Cinco**

 

Pequeñas descargas de relámpagos parpadearon a través de sus dientes y fluyeron por su garganta, electrificando cada célula de su cuerpo. Vegeta la había posado sobre la pequeña mesa redonda y ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Bulma trató de pensar, trató de recordar por que estaba allí, pero al final, en todo lo que pudo pensar era cuan perfectamente su boca se adaptaba a la suya. Él le estaba haciendo algo que nunca había sentido antes. Las chispas azules de su ki se arremolinaron a su alrededor, hormigueando sus nervios hasta que sintió cada sensación, cada toque al mismo tiempo, hasta que creyó que sería desbordada.

Y eso fue sólo su primer beso.

Él la empujó más atrás, lo que hizo que el cuenco de oro cayera al suelo con un fuerte ruido metálico. La fruta púrpura rodó por el frío piso y una se recostó a su lado. Ella sintió sus dedos deslizarse por el borde de su kaki, buscando el cierre. Bulma dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared mientras él lamía su camino sobre su mandíbula y su garganta. Podía ver relámpagos crepitando en el aire y agudizó sus oídos para oír el estallido del trueno que pensó que con seguridad le seguiría.

Él tiró de sus pantalones hasta que desnudó su delicada cadera, dejando su ropa interior de algodón rosa en su sitio. Por un momento ella pensó en protestar. Estaba aquí por una razón. Tenía una meta que alcanzar. Pero la boca de Vegeta estaba en el oleaje de su seno y no parecía poder recordar como respirar.

La fría habitación de metal se calentó, haciendo que su ropa se sienta apretada y caliente. Ella se arqueó contra la boca de Vegeta y fue recompensada con una descarga eléctrica que incitó a sus pezones hasta que estuvieron duros y doloridos. Se sacudió con fuerza y sus piernas golpeando contra él mientras trataba de acercarse a la intensa sensación.

Él arrastró su camiseta, deslizando el algodón suelto sobre su estómago. Bulma entró en pánico por un momento y extendió su mano sobre el suave oleaje para que no pudiera ver como ahora se veía sin forma. Su inseguridad no fue permitida mientras él le jalaba los brazos hacia arriba para que pudiera pasar la camiseta sobre su cabeza y tirarla al suelo. Sus senos estaban desnudos, su único sostén se había destrozado hacía meses. Él se apoyó fuertemente contra ella y por un breve momento la lógica retorno ya que intentó resistírsele poniendo sus manos contra su pecho duro como una roca. Él se cernía sobre ella, respiraba apresuradamente y sus costillas rozaban los muslos de Bulma mientras la miraba con ojos insondables.

Ella podía sentir el calor de su piel en sus palmas. Podía sentir su renovada calidez directamente a través de su pantalón y los suyos, quemando el interior de sus muslos. Un pedazo de él regresaba y esto tenía todo que ver con ella y nadie más. Bulma cedió sin darse cuenta y sus muñecas se debilitaron contra la presión de su peso. Esto era todo el permiso que Vegeta necesitaba y regresó a su arrebato con una determinación que era más que un poco aterradora.

Tiró con fuerza de su kaki, pero estaban apretados y él no había bajado la cremallera todo el camino. Este se aferraba tenazmente a sus muslos inferiores. Frunció el ceño como si ella estuviera intencionalmente tratando de frustrarlo. Sus cejas formaron una "V" de una manera que la hizo querer reír por el puro placer de hacerlo. Ella le sonrió burlonamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión. Él gruñó, acunó sus senos en sus manos y sus pulgares se deslizaron sobre sus pezones cerezas. De repente, luz azul latió detrás de sus ojos y la habitación se iluminó con fuegos artificiales que se iniciaron en sus pezones y viajaron a la velocidad del rayo hasta la punta de su clítoris.

"Bastardo".

Ella lo oyó reírse entre dientes en algún lugar de la luz cegadora, luego su lengua se sumergió en su ombligo. Se retorció contra él, tratando de resistirse, luchando por jalarlo más cerca.

"Ahora". Él gruñó. Ella pensó que podía haberle pedido su consentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque le dio la vuelta hasta que su vientre estuvo plano sobre la mesa y sus botas quedaron plantadas en el piso.

Él lamió su camino bajando por la espalda de Bulma, diminutas chispas parpadearon sobre cada delicado bache. Ella se sacudió, se retorció y presionó sus nalgas hacia su dura erección forcejeando contra sus pantalones. Vegeta enjabonó los hoyuelos por encima de la curva de sus caderas antes de agarrar sus bragas color rosa pálido con sus dientes. Tiro de esta justo por debajo de su culo. Solo lo suficiente, para que pudiera verla en cada glorioso detalle.

Ella sintió su aliento y se quedó quieta como una presa a la sombra de un depredador. La habitación estaba en silencio, ni siquiera había un relámpago en el aire y podía oírlo respirar detrás. Bulma envolvió sus dedos alrededor del borde de la mesa, presionándose tan plano como pudo, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Él envolvió sus grandes manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos, hasta que ella pudo sentir sus pulgares a las afueras de su entrada. Vegeta se inclinó hacia delante, sin tocar, sin besar, sin lamer, solo esperando. Y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar lo hijo de puta que era, oyó un crujido en el aire. Sintió un diminuto zas en su mismo centro que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco y finalmente la hizo gritar, mientras se electrificaba todo su cuerpo. Se sentía totalmente viva y vibrante y se vino con violencia. Cada fantasía que tuvo en los últimos doce meses fueron barridas lejos por la espectacularidad de la realidad. Se apretó contra él, sin palabras mendigando por más, alabándolo inarticuladamente cuando él se lo dio a ella.

La lengua de Vegeta fue reemplazada por su dura longitud gruesa. Se condujo dentro de ella antes de que su último orgasmo amainase y construyó otro frenesí en su interior. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan bien. Tan perfecta. El placer azotaba todo a su paso en su interior y cuando arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás pudo ver la puerta cerrada que ocultaba las esferas del dragón. La luz azul se desvaneció de los bordes de su visión y gimió y lloró mientras él se empujaba dentro de ella.

En ese momento supo sin lugar a dudas ciertas verdades. Vegeta era el único hombre en el universo que podría darle esto. Era un bastardo. De corazón frío y cruel. Pero ella había visto un parte de él que nadie más alguna vez vio. Su inteligencia. Su generosidad. Su capacidad para la piedad. Pero no importaba cuan confuso estuviera su interior o como su placer se entrelazaba junto con su disgusto hasta que ambos se convertían en uno. Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas, que jodidamente amaba a este hombre. Incluso si se rompía su corazón por hacerlo.

Su mundo explotó a su alrededor en un frenesí de luz pulsante y en lo único que podía pensar era que cuando regresara a la realidad Vegeta estaría allí esperándola.

 

8888888888888888

 

Lyedra se movió silenciosamente a través de los oscuros pasillos de la nave de Cooler. Todavía estaba molesta por la repentina aparición de la hermosa extranjera, pero no permitió que esto la distrajera de su actual misión. Ella tenía la satisfacción de saber que la mujer estaría encerrada por toda la noche. Tal vez si sentía una pizca de piedad al amanecer, la liberaría.

Lyedra se deslizó por los pasillos, sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún sonido en el suelo de metal. Se dirigió a las entrañas de la nave, pausó en un cruce de caminos para lamer el aire con su delicada lengua rosada antes de girar bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

Pies corriendo resonaron detrás suyo y ella presionó su espalda contra la pared de acero. En el estrecho pasillo no había ningún sitio donde esconderse. Lyedra respiró profundamente por la boca y exhaló lentamente por la nariz. A medida que el aire dejó su cuerpo también lo hizo su color. Este se desvaneció de su rostro, luego de su piel y cabello hasta que estuvo tan transparente como el agua más pura de un manantial de montaña. Lentamente la plata se deslizó por su cabello y tiró al ras su piel hasta que no hubo ninguna sombra entre ella y la pared metálica contra la que estaba presionada.

Un mensajero agobiado se precipitó por este, su piel purpura estaba enrojecida a fucsia. Rápida y silenciosa ella se apartó de la pared y siguió los talones del mensajero. Tan cerca estaba de él que cuando entró en la última habitación al final del pasillo, se deslizó dentro antes de que la puerta automática pudiera cerrarse y bloqueara su salida.

Se escondió en una esquina, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos para oír lo que el mensajero susurró en el oído de Cooler, pero no había forma de que ella pudiera perderse al pequeño niño Namekusei-jin ataviado con la túnica blanca de los discípulos del poderoso y sabio Guru, su líder.

El niño estaba llorando gruesas lágrimas azules y sangraba sangre verde por la boca. Cuando la abrió, más sangre verde se derramó, junto con todos los secretos que su maestro alguna vez compartió con él.

 

8888888888888888

 

"Extraño las fresas". Bulma trazó patrones nostálgicos sobre el pecho desnudo de Vegeta mientras hablaba.

"¿Qué?". Su pecho se expandió y ella se levantó con este. Él tenía una mano apoyada debajo de su cabeza y miraba fijamente hacia el techo descubierto. Su otra mano estaba enredada en el muy corto cabello de Bulma, mientras distraídamente masajeaba la base de su cráneo.

"Son un tipo de fruta".

"Oh".

"Sexo como este es merecedor de fresas y champán". Ella gimió un poco profundo en su garganta.

Ellos estaban desnudos ahora, sus piernas se enredaban en las sábanas de la cama, pero minutos antes, ella había estado clavada a la pared con los dedos de sus pies a pulgadas del suelo, mientras Vegeta la mantenía como un águila extendida con solo su ki para darse un banquete con ella tal y como deseaba. Era el tipo de sexo que incluso la fantasía no podía comparársele. Y aunque ellos exploraron cada pulgada el uno del otro y redescubrieron sus puntos de placer, Bulma seguía sin poder olvidar el eterno mantra en su cabeza, su voz cantando cuanto lo amaba. Casi lo soltó un par de veces, pero sólo por auto preservación emocional mantuvo silencio.

"Suena agradable".

Vegeta la estaba observando ahora, sus ojos trazaban sobre sus rasgos, como si tratara de memorizarla. Las líneas alrededor de su firme boca habían desaparecido y la frialdad en sus ojos fue reemplazada con fuego cubierto. Esta era una oportunidad que Bulma no podía pasar por alto.

"Mucho. Ayúdame a desear de vuelta a mi planeta y te lo mostraré".

La decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta y Bulma sintió una punzada de dolor a través de su pecho. De pronto él se encabritó y la volcó fuera mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la cama. El edredón negro se enredó alrededor de su pierna mientras trataba de alejarse. Ella lo agarró impidiendo que este se fuera y la dejara expuesta.

"Ya te lo dije, lo que pides es imposible". Él deslizó su mano por su cabello y Bulma observó el baile de los músculos en su espalda. Vegeta buscó alrededor del suelo sus pantalones, finalmente encontrándolos tirados detrás de la silla en la esquina.

"Es un deseo mágico. Nada es imposible". Ella se sentó mientras hablaba y colocó la manta sobre su pecho como una armadura.

"Es impetuoso e irresponsable". Él escupió, aun negándose a mirarla.

Frustrada, Bulma dio un puñetazo silencioso contra el colchón. "¿Cómo puede querer tu hogar de vuelta ser irresponsable?".

Él giró para hacerle frente, se elevó a los pies de la cama y su voz fue mordaz. "¿Has pensado qué pasaría con la Tierra una vez que desees que vuelva? Su repentina aparición solo atraería los ojos de los Colds".

"¿Quien?".

"La poderosa familia de Freezer". Él se dio la vuelta y buscó su camisa en el lío enmarañado de sus ropas en el suelo.

"Goku nos protegerá".

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil bajo sus palabras, incluso los músculos de su espalda se congelaron. Muy lentamente se volvió hacia ella para hacerle frente con la oscuridad en sus ojos sangrando de nuevo.

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Dónde está tu precioso Kakarotto ahora?".

Ella bajó sus ojos y recogió la manta. No lo admitiría, pero estaba herida más allá de las palabras por la deserción de Goku cuando más lo necesitaba. Le parecía que los hombres eran buenos en una sola cosa. Dejarla. Eventualmente todos se iban. Pero no podía enfocarse en eso ahora. Tenía otras responsabilidades.

La puerta sonó y el caliente peso de la mirada de Vegeta la dejó. Sin preocuparse por su estado de desnudez él tecleó el panel y la puerta se abrió completamente revelando la habitación. Lyedra estaba parada al otro lado, su pálida piel se enrojeció deviniendo a un matiz rosado, su camiseta sin mangas y su short abraza-culos eran apenas decente.

"Señor". Ella comenzó en un apuro antes de capturar la vista de Bulma descansando decadentemente en la cama de Vegeta.

Los ojos verdes se chocaron con los azules. La curva de los labios perfectos de Bulma se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa divertida mientras acariciaba con su mano las sábanas. Entretenida, vio la furia crecer en la otra mujer derramándose en olas amargas.

"Es mejor que sea importante". Gritó Vegeta, inconsciente de la silenciosa guerra entre las mujer o tal vez simplemente indiferente.

Los ojos de Lyedra se precipitaron de vuelta a su comandante, antes de que se arrastraran por su pecho desnudo y se detuvieran en sus pantalones a medio poner. Ella lo miró de nuevo y su rostro se endureció en una máscara de intenso disgusto.

"No es nada que no pueda esperar. No me di cuenta que estaba ocupado".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada, Señor. Estaré esperando sus órdenes cuando esté listo". Con eso ella giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con la cabeza bien en alto.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y la puerta corrediza se cerró detrás suyo.

"Esa mujer me quiere muerta".

"¿Quién, Lyedra?".

"¿Quién más?". Bulma arqueó una ceja hacia él. La ira en la sala había caído a fuego lento. Estas podrían ser reavivadas fácilmente o podrían ser suavizadas en una tipo enteramente diferente de calor.

"Ella no hace nada sin mi consentimiento".

"Si tú lo dices".

"Lo digo".

Él se paró por encima de Bulma, sin camisa y con autoridad. Sería tan fácil persuadirlo que regrese a la cama con ella. Tan fácil olvidar sus responsabilidades y dejar que él asuma el control. Dejarlo guiarla. Que la cuide. Dejarlo que tome la decisión más monumental en su vida. Ni siquiera sería una mala vida a su lado. Sería una reina. Una emperatriz incluso. Tendría todo lo que podría desear. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que sí a un asesino. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era renunciar a todo. Su casa, su familia, sus amigos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír y atraerlo.

La puerta cerrada llamó su atención. Detrás de esta habían cinco mágicas esferas de oro. A menos dos esferas de la salvación.

"¿Ella hizo lo que le dijiste cuando le ordenaste tirar a los niños en el fuego?". Bulma tragó saliva mientras hablaba. Quería quedarse mirando el trozo de manta negra entre sus muslos hasta que se incendiara, pero se obligó a levantar el mentón para así poder verlo a los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos completamente negros.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Bulma?".

"En el pueblo. Yo estuve ahí. Te oí emitir la orden. ¿A cuántos quemaste vivos antes de que te dieran lo que querías? ¿Cuántos niños gritaron antes de que alguien se quebrara?".

Vegeta la miró fijamente, sus ojos nunca vacilaron ante los de ella.

"Ninguno".

Ella bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo para ver si estaba mintiendo. Él se inclinó y apoyó una mano en la cama para susurrarle al oído con una fría voz de serpiente.

"Pero no creas que no he matado niños en el pasado. Yo lo hice. Muchas veces. Y si tengo que hacerlo, voy a matar incluso a más".

Bulma se atragantó con la bilis que desgarraba su garganta. Desenfrenadas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y cayeron desde el punto de su mentón hacia su regazo. Este hombre podría ser un gran gobernante, un excelente guerrero, pero nunca podría ser un padre.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así? A los bebés. A los niños".

Él se alejó y ella finalmente tomó un respiro. Vegeta encontró su camisa asomándose debajo de la cama y en silencio se la puso sin molestarse en mirarla.

"Es misericordia".

"¿Misericordia?". Ella se quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos húmedos se lanzaron hacia arriba para mirarlo.

"Sí". Él se volvió rápidamente, sujetándola allí con sus ojos fríos. "Mírame Bulma. Mira lo que soy. Crecí en el ejército de Freezer como un niño soldado que seguía cada brutal orden emitida. Cualquier niño que sobreviva a una purga de este maldito imperio se convertirá en lo que soy. Cada niño que mato es un alma que salvo".

Ella no podía respirar bajo el peso de su mirada y tragó saliva incapaz de encontrar palabras. El labio superior de Vegeta se curvó sobre sus afilados caninos, impregnándola con su disgusto antes de que girara sobre sus talones. Sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación, dejando a Bulma a solas con sus lágrimas y las esferas del dragón.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> ¡OMG! No he tenido que escribir tanto diálogo ¡Nunca!.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Seis**

 

El hombre golpeó el piso, rebotó una vez y yació inerte. Vegeta caminó por delante de él, consciente del fuerte taconeo de Lyedra detrás suyo. Como siempre el valle entre sus omóplatos se crispo. Procedió a entrar a la habitación y sus ojos oscuros analizaron a los ocupantes. Habían niños vestidos con túnicas blancas que se escondían en las sombras, encogiéndose de miedo y dos hombres parados listos cerca de un gran trono donde estaba sentado un hombre enorme con la piel de color musgo.

Vegeta se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, adusto y sin temor mientras inspeccionaba al líder Namekusei. Los soldados no tenían importancia para él. No eran más que mosquitos impotentes. Se burló de ellos, satisfecho cuando se estremecieron donde se encontraban. Guru rio con un sonido profundo y rico que era extrañamente relajante. La mirada de Vegeta se disparó hacia él, silenciosamente cuestionando su humor.

"Eres más aterrador de lo que los rumores retratan".

Vegeta sonrió con una afilada sonrisa depredadora que advertía a los débiles alejarse.

"Estoy aquí por la esfera del dragón".

"Por supuesto".

"Entréguela". La paciencia de Vegeta era delgada. Su discusión con Bulma lo hacía más peligroso de lo habitual. Incluso sus propios hombres estaban eludiéndolo.

Guru gruñó y empujó su peso hacia adelante, balanceándose de un lado al otro de la silla, una protuberante cachetona nalga a la vez. Vegeta lo observó con apenas velada repugnancia.

"Sí, sí. Este es el camino". Guru hizo señas a Vegeta para seguirlo mientras él pesadamente cruzaba la habitación hacia un amplio arco.

"Señor, podría ser una trampa". La dulce voz de Lyedra se arrastró por su espina dorsal. Ella estaba tan cerca que él podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. Se mantuvo firme aunque lo que deseaba era quitársela de encima.

"Probablemente".

"¿Voy con usted?". Ella se acercó más.

Vegeta giró a mirarla con sus ojos en llamas y sus dientes chasqueando.

"¿Y para qué? No hay nada aquí que pueda lastimarme. Y si él me conduce a una bestia que pueda devorarme yo seguramente no esperaría ninguna ayuda de una debilucha como tú".

Las mejillas de Lyedra se encendieron rojas y sus ojos verdes echaron chispas. Vegeta la miró con furia antes de girar sobre sus talones para dirigirse con fuertes pisadas hacia Guru.

"¿Estás seguro de eres capaz de caminar, anciano?".

"No seas insolente".

Vegeta habría respondido bruscamente una réplica mordaz pero había algo relajante en el anciano que lo hizo querer reír en su lugar. Los gestos de Guru eran la paz misma. Líquido y fluido, no había nada taimado en la forma en que se movía. Sus ojos eran amables y su tono era paternal. Paternal de una forma que Vegeta apenas podía comprender. Guru le hizo señas y lo condujo a una amplia escalera de caracol que descendía dentro de una columna de tierra en la que su achatada casa estaba posada.

"¿Cuánto sabes de la historia de tu origen, Vegeta?".

"Algo".

"Un líder debe saber como llegó a existir".

"Mi padre folló a mi madre".

Guru resopló y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te cuente cómo los Namekuseijins llegaron a existir?.

Vegeta suspiró. Después de esto aún tenía que buscar la última esfera. No le importaba escuchar un cuento, sin embargo, extrañamente se encontró sin mucha prisa de terminar su deber. A él le gustaba Namekusei. El ritmo era lento, la moral de la gente era sólida y nadie en particular estaba tratando de matarlo.

"Sólo enséñame la esfera anciano y hare mi camino. No quiero tener que lastimarte".

"Por supuesto que no. No se nos ha escapado notar que ni un Namekuseijin ha perecido desde tu llegada. Eso es monumental".

Vegeta le dio al anciano una mirada de soslayo. Una de sus antenas estaba colgando sobre su ojo y el sudor se enfilaba en cuentas sobre su frente. Ciertamente, ellos no se apresuraban bajando por las interminables escaleras, pero estaba claro que el Namekuseijin se quedaba sin aliento fácilmente.

"¿Cómo así?".

"A través del tiempo, muchos han venido por las esferas de dragón y mataron a nuestra gente hasta que nuestra sangre enriqueció la tierra".

"Si tantos han tenido sus deseos concedidos ¿Cómo es que no he oído hablar de esta magia antes de ahora?".

Guru soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Yo no he dicho que tuvieran sus deseos concedidos".

Vegeta se puso rígido, se detuvo en un escalón y miró a su entorno sospechosamente. El techo abovedado de la casa había desaparecido para ser sustituido por blanca piedra caliza natural. Los escalones estaban tallados en la propia montaña y las paredes tenían orificios de piedra labrada. Resplandecientes gemas azules estaban montadas en las paredes a cada pocos pasos, apartando las sombras justo lo suficiente para ver sus cimientos. Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos y usó su visión nocturna para ver más, pero por delante de la luz sólo había más oscuridad adentrándose más profundo en la montaña. Guru continuó durante unos pocos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba a su lado.

"¿A dónde me llevas?". Vegeta demandó con una voz tan fría como los vientos glaciales.

Guru sonrió. "A la esfera del dragón".

"¿La cuál es custodiada por qué?".

"Nada, hijo mío. No hay engaños. Y como tú dices, eres demasiado poderoso para ser superado por algo aquí".

"Por nada de lo que visto hasta ahora".

Guru se encogió de hombros y prosiguió bajando las escaleras. "Sígueme, corre hacia adelante, huye a tu nave. Todas esas opciones son tuyas".

Vegeta se quedó mirando la gran espalda del Guru.

"Mis opciones no son tan amplias como eso". Vegeta se puso a la par de su escolta.

"Creo que son más variadas de lo que tú crees, pero estoy divagando. Tengo una historia que contar".

"Excelente. Mitología Namekusei-jin. Justo lo que necesitaba".

"Que insolente. Ahora escucha lo que digo. En el principio sólo estaba Hahaoya. Sus gruesas vides verdes rodeaban el planeta, protegiéndolo, amándolo, pero con sólo sus incipientes flores para hacerle compañía ella se sentía sola".

Vegeta puso sus ojos en blanco. Cuanto más descendían el aire se volvía más helado, olía a tierra húmeda y a agua fría.

"Así que dentro de sus vainas ella cultivó a dos hermanos. Ellos maduraron en su interior, se alimentaron de la tierra y bebieron de los soles. El Primer hermano nació bajo el sol de oro. Era fuerte, perfectamente formado y feliz. Pero, el Segundo hermano luchó dentro de su capullo. El Primer hermano se quedó al lado de la vaina, susurrando palabras de aliento a su hermano, pero pronto el sol de oro se hundió bajo el horizonte y el sol rojo se levantó. Por debajo de la delgada piel de la vaina, el Segundo hermano se retorcía con furia con agonizantes gritos ahogados dentro de la matriz como si estuviera siendo quemado por los rayos brillantes del sol. Finalmente, el sol azul se elevó proyectando su sombra. El Segundo hermano rasgó las costuras de la vaina y se deslizó libre, pero era débil, deforme y adolorido incluso para el tenue brillo del sol azul. Temiendo por la vida de su hermano, el Primero llevó al Segundo lejos y lo acomodó en lo profundo de las entrañas de Namekusei".

"Anciano. No tengo ningún interés en tus cuentos sobre la creación".

"Deberías".

"¿Y por qué?".

"Ya verás. Ahora no seas grosero. El Segundo no podía soportar estar en la luz del sol, pero cada alma necesita luz para sobrevivir. Así que el Primero, después de empaparse de su necesidad de los soles veía por las necesidades de su hermano. Ellos se amaban el uno al otro fieramente, pero el Segundo era envidioso, iracundo y amargado. No podía aventurarse en la luz y se resintió por su dependencia de su hermano. Así que fue cruel con el único que lo amaba. Él rechazó a su hermano y finalmente, en un arranque de furia lo mató".

"Muy bien".

"¿Muy bien?".

"Sí. Es mejor destruir tu debilidad que vivir con ella".

"Quizá, pero sin la luz, el Segundo hermano se convirtió en una marchita sombra sin corazón de sí mismo. Sin alma y enojado, excavó su camino a través de las entrañas de Namekusei, se alimentó de gusanos y bebió su sangre caliente. Él está eternamente condenado en su prisión de oscuridad, incapaz de escapar, incapaz de encontrar el amor que una vez conoció.

Las escaleras se vaciaron en una enorme caverna. Las paredes de piedra caliza blanca estaban bañadas en parpadeantes luces azules y a la distancia Vegeta podía oír el goteo de agua. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una estatua de marfil monolítica de pie con un brazo extendido, en la cual sostenía una orbe de oro en su palma.

"En el duelo de su pérdida, el Segundo erigió una estatua de su hermano. En momentos de claridad, cuando la locura cesaba de dejar líneas ensangrentadas con sus garras a través de su cerebro, él se aventura aquí y ora por el perdón a los pies de su hermano".

"El perdón es una palabra de débiles".

Vegeta levitó del suelo hasta que estuvo a la par de la esfera del dragón en la mano de la estatua. La examinó cuidadosamente, buscando trampas ocultas o cables detonadores. Satisfecho, levantó la esfera de su soporte y volvió con su guía.

"¿Eso es todo?".

Guru se encogió de hombros. "¿Debería haber más?".

Vegeta dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, esperando que alguna bestia saltase sobre él. Al no ver nada, se volvió hacia las escaleras para comenzar la larga caminata hasta la cima. Guru se puso a caminar a su lado y Vegeta se preguntó cuan lejos el anciano llegaría antes desplomarse de una insuficiencia cardíaca.

"¿Qué harás con tu trofeo?".

"Voy a desear el poder así podré derrotar a mis enemigos y gobernar como estaba predestinado".

"Eso es un montón de ambición para un sólo chico".

"No es ambición. Es el destino".

"Ahora bien, es una palabra muy poderosa la que estás utilizando".

"Es lo que es".

"Me parece a mí que la gente tiene la idea del destino enredada con cosas como la ambición, el orgullo y el deber".

"¿Qué sabes de eso, anciano?".

"Sé que el destino no es decidido por nosotros los simples mortales. De hecho, sólo los Dioses saben nuestro verdadero destino. La mayoría de las veces nuestro futuro es completamente inesperado".

"Mi vida no son frívolas decisiones tomadas por caprichosos Dioses desconocidos. Es lo hago de ella".

"Oh ya veo".

"¿Ves qué?".

"¿Así que quedarte sin hogar, sin padres y sin amigos son elecciones hechas por ti?".

"¿Qué sabes de mi vida?".

"El pasado es raramente ambiguo si te tomas el tiempo para mirar. Es el futuro el que es desconocido para todos nosotros".

"Lo que sea, anciano. Mi pasado pudo haber estado fuera de mi control, pero mi futuro no".

"¿Tú pones una gran cantidad de acciones para tener el control, verdad Vegeta?".

"No hay nada de malo en eso".

"No. Es bastante bueno. Mientras ejerzas tu control del modo correcto".

"Tú y tus acertijos. ¿Qué te importa?".

"¿Además de lo obvio? Tú tienes el control aquí. No has matado a ni uno de mi pueblo y sin embargo, has ganado todo lo que querías".

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No había ganado todo. Estaba tan seguro como que estaba respirando que Bulma no estaría esperando por él cuando regresara. Ella se iría y no podía decidir como se sentía acerca de eso. Eso le producía escozor. Como una costra sobre una herida mal curada. Le dolía, pero tampoco podía detenerse.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo este control?".

"¿Quieres decir con el poder?".

"Son lo mismo, ¿verdad?".

"Supongo". Vegeta hizo una pausa con el ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos mientras se imaginaba su futuro. "Seré emperador. Gobernaré el universo y aplastare a mis enemigos".

"Así lo has dicho. ¿Qué es lo que todo eso implica exactamente?".

"Completa obediencia de todos".

"Ya veo. ¿Millones inclinándose a tus pies?". Vegeta asintió. "¿Riquezas y gloria?". Él asintió de nuevo. "¿Harenes de mujeres?".

Vegeta se quedó en silencio mientras miraba fríamente hacia adelante, contando los escalones hasta la cima de la escalera.

"Todas esas reverencias y genuflexiones. El lujo perezoso y las mujeres lascivas. Dime ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa de eso?".

Guru arrancó un cabello azul de la manga de Vegeta y lo sostuvo en la luz antes de dejarlo volar hacia la nada. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante su partida.

"Ella no tiene importancia".

"¿Su opinión no te importa?".

"No tiene una opinión que dar. Ella no se quedara".

"Ya veo".

"Ves mucho, anciano".

Guru rió entre dientes mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. A pesar de que la subida era más difícil que el descenso, no parecía más desgastado. "Bueno, soy un vidente".

"Pomposa bolsa de gas lo más probable".

"Tal vez, yo tengo liquen y musgo para el almuerzo". Guru sonrió y frotó su vientre redondo. "Pero dime ¿Quién estará allí?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Millones para gobernar. Leyes y decretos que emitir. Todo ese poder y riqueza y tanta gente adulándote por su cuota. ¿Quién va a estar a tu lado? ¿A quién le confiarás tus secretos?".

La imagen del astuto rostro seductor de Lyedra se entrometió en Vegeta. Ella sería una reina temible. Una implacable consorte para un despiadado señor de la guerra.

"No necesito a nadie".

"¿Cómo no necesitaste a nadie cuando eras niño?".

"Cuando era un niño no tuve ninguna elección de mi destino".

"Me suena que como un hombre tampoco tienes elección".

"Yo controlo mi destino".

"Si eso es así, entonces ¿Por qué estás viviendo las expectativas de otro?".

"Mi padre-".

"Está muerto". Guru dio la vuelta hacia Vegeta para que él pudiera ver la verdad de sus palabras. Vegeta le devolvió su mirada amable con una de profunda furia.

"Tú está tratando de torcer mi mente para que puedas robar lo que es legítimamente mío. Gobernaré. Gobernaré bien".

"Creo que serias un buen gobernante, Vegeta. Uno de los mejores que el universo haya visto sospecho".

"¿Pero?".

"Sin luz nunca serás feliz. La desesperación y la soledad eventualmente te consumirán".

Vegeta restó importancia al anciano y miró al espacio abierto hacia los pocos últimos escalones hasta la cima.

"¿Qué es la felicidad de todos modos?".

"¿No lo sabes, Vegeta?. Es lo que hace brillar a nuestras almas".

"Bien, entonces es una suerte de que sea un bastardo sin alma, ¿no es así?".

Sin mirar hacia atrás, él salió de la habitación para recoger a sus soldados. Guru lo vio alejarse con infinita tristeza en sus ojos amables.

"Si sólo eso fuera cierto, hijo mío".

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> Creo que mi profesor de escritura creativa me está haciendo en realidad una peor escritora. ¡El hombre nunca está satisfecho!.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Siete**

 

Bulma se apresuró tras de un rechoncho bebé que daba sus primeros pasos en dos pies con el pañal caído y una cola negra agitándose diabólicamente.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?".

Ella cogió al bebé desde atrás y la alzó en el aire. La niña se rió, su rizado cabello negro enmarcó sus mejillas gordas. Extendió su mano hacia Bulma, sus pequeños dedos regordetes codiciaban el cabello azul.

"Oh, no, no lo harás. Tus manitos agarradoras fueron la razón de que mami tuviera que cortar todo su cabello". Bulma fingió un enorme falso puchero en su rostro antes de reír cuando la bebé la imitó, hasta en su estirado labio inferior.

"Mami". La bebé se rió otra vez y alcanzó el tentador cabello de su madre.

Bulma la abrazó y la meció de un lado al otro.

"Tú eres la bebé más especial de todo el universo. Tres meses de edad y ya caminas y hablas. Vas a ser inteligente como tu mamá y fuerte como tu papá. Nadie nunca va a intimidar a Bunny Briefs".

"A los seis meses ella será capaz de destruir su primera ciudad".

Bulma levantó su cabeza sorprendida. Vegeta estaba parado en la puerta de la pequeña casa que ella había escondido, muy hábilmente pensó, en el fondo de una cueva. Él estaba vestido con su uniforme azul básico y llevaba una esfera del dragón de oro debajo de su brazo. La línea severa en sus normalmente labios gruesos envió ondas de miedo bajo su espina dorsal. Ella abrazó a Bunny más cerca, apartándola de Vegeta. Él frunció el ceño y las líneas de su frente se profundizaron.

"No a mi Bunny. Ella es mi pequeño ángel".

"¿Bunny?".

"Yo la nombre por mi mamá. Te dije que realmente la necesito en este momento. No tengo ni idea de como hacer esto por mí misma".

Sintiéndose perdida, Bulma mordió su labio y bajó la mirada hacia su hija. Bunny la miró con los mismos ojos azules. Cuando Bunny vio la tristeza de su madre comenzó llorar unos fuertes sollozos de lamentos que lastimaron los oídos.

"Shush, no llores bebé. Mami está aquí".

Bunny hipo. Frotó su rostro con el dorso de su mano antes de mirar por encima a Vegeta. Tres meses de edad y era tan inteligente como un látigo, quedó claro por la rebelde expresión que formó en su redondo y angelical rostro que ella sintió que era Vegeta la causa del malestar de su madre. El pelaje en su cola negra se puso en punta y un construido gorgoteo gruñó en su pequeño pecho.

"¡Bunny!". Bulma la amonestó, sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su bebé.

Vegeta dirigió a la niña sus dientes y su propio gruñido resonó a través de la habitación. Bunny chilló y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

"¡Vegeta!".

"Ella tiene que aprender".

"¿Aprender qué? ¿Qué papá es un hombre aterrador?".

"Si esto fuera a tu manera ella ni siquiera me conocería". Las palabras de Vegeta eran suaves con ira. Bulma cambió su peso incómodamente y observó lejos de la mirada penetrante de Vegeta.

"Nana". Bulma llamó.

Una mujer con una peluca rubia rizada y piel metálica rebotó en la habitación. Tenía una obscena mancha de lápiz labial rojo en sus labios metálicos y llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que hacía a su piel de plata brillar.

"Toma a Bunny. Protocolo Doce".

"Sí, señora".

El androide tomó a la bebé, quien fue de buena gana a los brazos de su niñera y se alejó.

"¿Qué fue eso?".

"Un Neuronal Artificial Nanite Android. NANA. La creé para ayudarme a cuidar de Bunny".

"Parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien sin tu madre y sin mí".

"Vegeta-".

"Cállate". Su mano hendió el aire con violencia y Bulma dio un paso atrás. "¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?".

"¿Qué?".

"No juegues juegos, Bulma. Sé que tú las robaste de mi habitación. "Vegeta avanzó y echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa prefabricada. Había un mullido sillón cercano. Dejó caer la esfera del dragón que recuperó de Guru en el asiento. Parte de él no se había sorprendido cuando regresó a su nave en busca de sus otras esferas del dragón faltantes.

"¿Cómo me encontraste? Me aseguré de no dejar pistas esta vez".

"¿Pistas? Mujer, podría encontrarte en el infierno si tuviera que hacerlo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ti".

Bulma se sonrojó ante el tono íntimo de sus palabras mientras se alejaba de él a medida que avanzaba. Vegeta la condujo a una pared, permaneció lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no pudiera sentir su calor, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se sintiera amenazada.

"¿Por qué abandonaste la nave? ¿Por qué estás justo en medio del peligro con nuestra hija? ¿Por qué no ibas a decírmelo?". Su voz se suavizó en la última pregunta y Bulma pensó que había oído dolor en su voz, pero cuando lo miró, sólo vio fría ira. Ella apartó la mirada y miró sin ver el final de la mesa.

"No podía quedarme en la nave".

"¿Por qué?".

Bulma suspiró y frotó sus temblorosos dedos en sus labios. Vegeta se acercó más, reconfortándola con su calor.

"Todo el mundo fue muy simpático cuando estaba embarazada. Nadie me preguntó por el padre. Todos asumieron que había muerto en la Tierra. Pero cuando nació Bunny estaba claro que no era humana. Ellos no entendieron por que había mantenido a la hija de un extraterrestre que debió haberme violado. La hija de un extraterrestre que debió de haber participado en la destrucción de nuestro planeta. Ellos no sabían lo que realmente sucedió y yo no podía explicárselos. Cuando vieron lo mucho que amaba a Bunny se enojaron. Cuando la miraban todo lo que veían era nuestro planeta muerto. Tuve que escapar. Tuve miedo de que lastimaran a mi bebé si no lo hacía".

"¿Dónde estaba Kakarotto?". Vegeta espetó la pregunta entre sus labios apretados y Bulma se encogió.

"Él se había ido para entonces persiguiendo algún tipo de mal que sintió ascender sobre el universo". Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y encorvó sus hombros. "Yo estaba sola y asustada y no sabía que hacer. Quería a mi madre tanto. Quería todo de vuelta. Pensé que la única manera de hacerlo eran las esferas del dragón, así que vine aquí en una cápsula de escape".

Vegeta no habló, pero él se inclinó una fracción más cerca.

"¿No ibas a decírmelo?".

"No pensé que te encontraría aquí. No tenía ni idea de donde estabas. Me dejaste, ¿recuerdas?". La ira destelló por su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

Vegeta apoyó una mano cerca de su cabeza en la pared. Acercándose a ella. Enjaulándola para que no pudiera escapar de él.

"No tenías ninguna intención de decírmelo". La acusó.

"Lo habría hecho". Ella miró fijamente sus pies. Todavía llevaba sus botas de montaña. Vegeta vestía sus botas de cuero blanco con puntas de oro.

"¿Pero?". La demanda en sus palabras fueron suavemente habladas, aunque persistentes. Bulma trató de encogerse. Pensó en no contestar, pero no había escapatoria una vez que Vegeta la tenía.

"Tú ordenaste que aquella gente fuera arrojada al fuego. Los niños". Ella susurró temblando contra la pared. Una mancha oscura apareció en la punta de su bota y otra lágrima goteó.

Vegeta se apartó, tomando su calor con él y el frío se extendió entre ellos.

"¿Tú pensaste que lastimaría a mi propia hija?".

"No. No lo sé. Yo realmente no te conozco tan bien, ¿verdad, Vegeta?". Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su estómago. Ella se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada en la parte posterior de su cuello empujándola hacia el suelo. Deseó poder colapsar sobre sí misma y desaparecer para siempre. Vegeta dio otro paso lejos y ella quería llorar por la pérdida.

"¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?". Dijo frío, entrecortado y autoritario. Bulma se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Yo no las tengo".

"Parece que eres más mentirosa de lo que pensaba".

"Tú simplemente no puedes confiar en nadie ¿No es así, Vegeta?".

Tanto Bulma y Vegeta se dieron vuelta. Cooler estaba parado en la puerta, sonriendo como si fuera un invitado en una casa de huéspedes. Se paseó, seguido por Lyedra que cargaba la última esfera del dragón. Con ella arrastraba a un pequeño niño Namekuseijin quien tenía contusiones de color rosa oscuro coronando sus mejillas hinchadas y labios.

Vegeta lanzó la vista a su esfera del dragón, todavía acurrucada en el asiento de la silla y Cooler siguió sus ojos.

"Bien, ahora. Llevo dos y faltan cinco". Su fría mirada de reptil se deslizó sobre Bulma. "Y escuché que eres la persona con quien tengo que hablar de eso".

Vegeta dio un paso delante de ella, bloqueándola de la vista de Cooler.

"Veo que no te tomó mucho tiempo brincar de la nave". Vegeta miró con furia a Lyedra. Ella lanzó al niño lejos e inclinó la cadera mientras hacía girar un dedo por su largo cabello rubio.

"Podríamos haber tenido algo especial, Vegeta. Pero tenías que ir y fraternizar con esa patética mujer que está encogiéndose de miedo detrás de tu espalda. Es repugnante realmente. Necesito un hombre que aprecie mi talento. Que vea mi valor".

"Tú te dirigirás a mi como Señor Vegeta".

"No por mucho tiempo". Ella se rió.

"Yo sabía que no podía se confiable". Bulma siseó desde detrás de la espalda de Vegeta.

"Ahora, ahora. Sólo dennos las esferas del dragón. Nadie tiene que salir herido aquí". Cooler arrulló con una empalagosa voz dulce.

"Nunca". Vegeta tomó posición de ataque.

Cooler sonrió. "Bien, ya lo veremos. Tu mujer se ve muy frágil. Ella se romperá rápidamente y entonces, el deseo será mío".

Sin previo aviso, Vegeta cargó contra Cooler. Él lo golpeó con tal fuerza que los llevó a ambos a través de la pared y fuera de la casa. Lyedra dejó caer la esfera del dragón que había estado sosteniendo por la sorpresa y dió un paso lejos del agujero para evaluar los daños. Bulma no vaciló. Soltó una cápsula de su cinturón de herramientas y la tiró al suelo, ocultándose en una nube de humo.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Ocho**

 

Lyedra escudriñó en la neblina de humo y vió una enorme forma oscura y fornida contra el tenue gris, este tronó y la tierra tembló. El humo se disipó y ella pudo ver unos duros ojos azules debajo de una placa de protección para el rostro. El mecanoide en el que Bulma se había subido era voluminoso, pero lo suficientemente ágil para cubrir el terreno áspero mientras cazaba las esferas del dragón. Este tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper grandes rocas y un exoesqueleto blindado que podía resistir la lava ardiente o el vacío del espacio.

"Un juguete no puede derrotarme". Lyedra escupió a través de sus delgados y perfectos labios rosa.

"Yo no hago juguetes".

Las placas metálicas en su brazo se deslizaron hacia atrás, formando el cañón de una ametralladora. Bulma jaló su índice y una ráfaga de balas persiguió a Lyedra mientras ella se movía con rapidez para cubrirse. Bulma sonrió. Un guerrero que esquivaba las balas era un guerrero lo suficientemente débil como para tener miedo de estas. Ella arrastró el sillón de felpa detrás del que Lyedra se cubrió y sonrió cuando golpeó la pared y estalló en astillas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante el espacio vacío detrás de la silla y rápidamente escaneó la habitación pero sólo vio los muebles en desorden. Desde fuera podía oír los gritos amortiguados y el sonido del rocas derrumbándose mientras los dos guerreros luchaban su camino fuera de la caverna. Bulma se tambaleó bajo un golpe que casi la hizo caer de rodillas. Giró sobre sus talones, balanceándose en el vacío. Su pantalla virtual mostró sólo un daño mínimo del exo-traje, pero si se volcaba, estaría tan indefensa como una tortuga de espaldas.

Otro golpe se estrelló contra ella por detrás. Bulma disparó un brazo para agarrarse y su puño golpeó a través del dry wall. Equilibrándose examinó la habitación sin ver ningún movimiento.

"Igual que un hombre idiota. Crees que la fuerza se impone".

La risa de Lyedra se desvaneció a la derecha, pero cuando miró todo lo que vio fue la cocina abierta con una nevera demasiado pequeña para esconderse.

"Nadie me llama estúpida". Bulma siseó en su auricular. Las puntas de sus dedos bailaron sobre el teclado dentro de su guante metálico y un mapa geométrico de la habitación cubrió su máscara. Buscó señales de calor por algo moviéndose, algo caliente. Frunciendo el ceño, amplió el espectro de búsqueda a puntos fríos. Una estela azul reptó rápido detrás de ella. Bulma respondió, dándose la vuelta. Tanteó con la mano y entró en contacto con algo sólido. Cerró sus puños y agarró un suave cuerpo carnoso entre sus manos metálicas. Este se retorció con fuerza y casi escapó. Bulma lanzó el peso invisible contra la pared, agrietando el yeso. El polvo blanco del dry Wall espolvoreó el suelo, desplazándose en un montón sobre el piso.

Lyedra surgió y corrió a toda velocidad antes de que Bulma pudiera atraparla. Un rápido rubor rosa inundó sus rasgos haciéndola visible una vez más.

"Voy a matarte". Su lengua parpadeó por delante de sus labios. "A ti y al diminuto cuerpo caliente que saboreo en el aire".

Los intestinos de Bulma se encogieron. Ella se llenó de helado miedo. Había emitido el protocolo doce a NANA antes de que el androide se hubiera llevado a Bunny. Ellas deberían estar seguras por ahora fuera de la cueva, a través de un túnel oculto por la parte trasera de la casa. Tranquilizada con el conocimiento, la rabia siguió los talones al terror, consumiéndolo y dejando tras de sí una mentalidad asesina.

"Yo iba a dejarte vivir".

Las balas rociaron las paredes, dejando agujeros del tamaño de un puño. Lyedra corrió, sólo milisegundos por delante de la cortina de fuego. Dirigiéndose a ella, Bulma lanzó una granada explosiva. Aun superando las balas, Lyedra corrió directo a la explosión. La ola la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, volteándola mientras golpeaba la pared y se desplomaba en el suelo.

Con pasos pesados, Bulma vino a pararse frente a Lyedra. Las características normalmente rosadas de la mujer estaban pálidas y habían brillantes hilos de sangre en su boca y orejas. Aunque la explosión le dio a las entrañas de la mujer una buena sacudida, Bulma no tenía ninguna duda de que seguía viva. La perspectiva de matar a algo indefenso, no importa cuan malvado, hacía temblar su corazón. Ella pulsó el botón de liberación, se deslizó de su asiento mientras el frente del mecanoide se levantó para permitir su salida. De su cinturón de herramientas sacó un par de esposas de titanio. Sabía que serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener a la mujer desplomada a sus pies. Volteó a Lyedra sobre su vientre y forzó sus brazos detrás para asegurar sus muñecas.

De pie erguida, Bulma miró por encima del desastre de la que una vez fue su casa. Por breves momentos la morada de estilo japonés la había hecho sentir conectada con su hogar como si la Tierra nunca hubiese sido destruida, como si sus padres estuvieran a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia. Había acurrucado a Bunny en la cama junto a ella en la noche y le contó todas las cosas maravillosas que tendría una vez que la Tierra fuera restaurada. Las fabulosas galletas de limón de la abuela y los abrazos del abuelo. Todas esas cosas gloriosas que serían de ella una vez que mamá pidiera su deseo. Esa cabaña había sido el refugio de Bulma en contra de la realidad del universo. Incluso la había protegido de Vegeta. Entre esas paredes podía pretender que él no existía y que Bunny era producto de la Inmaculada Concepción. Podía pretender que nunca se había enamorado de un hombre cuyo mayor amor había sido el poder.

Ahora su refugio estaba hecho pedazos y su hija había sido llevada rápidamente lejos para ser protegida por un androide super humano, pero nunca seria amada por este. Bulma tuvo que dejar de esconderse en sus recuerdos. Tenía que dejar de suspirar por un hombre que podía o no amarla. Necesitaba llegar a lo más profundo y encontrar la famosa valentía Bulma Briefs, porque ahora su bebe necesitaba que ella hiciera lo que hacía falta. Si fallaba entonces Bunny nunca podría saborear una galleta de limón, ni oler su amor teñido de nicotina.

Bulma recogió rápidamente las dos esferas del dragón caídas y las añadió a su colección comprimida dentro de una cápsula. Aseguró sus pistolas láser a sus caderas, salió por el agujero irregular que solía ser su puerta y por poco se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Se enderezó y miró al pequeño niño verde que había estado encogiéndose de miedo alejado del peligro.

"Oh por Dios. Me había olvidado de ti".

El niño se acurrucó, tratando de esconderse de ella en las sombras. Sangre azul caía de la comisura de su boca y sus vestiduras blancas estaban teñidas con manchas oscuras. Ella se agachó junto a él y su rostro se grabó de dolor cuando vio cuan mal había sido golpeado.

"Está bien. No te haré daño. Soy una buena chica".

El niño olfateó y frotó sus ojos con sus vestimentas dejando una mancha de azul detrás.

"¿Tienes hambre?". Ella sacó una barra de ración seca. "Sabe bastante horrible, pero es comida".

El niño le dio un vistazo tímidamente y negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bulma chasqueó sus dedos y salió desbandada. "Maldición, puedo ser tan estúpida algunas veces". Ella entró y regresó rápidamente con un gran vaso de agua y un paño húmedo.

El niño tomó el agua con entusiasmo bebiéndola de un trago. Bulma tomó de nuevo el vaso vacío, le sonrió y él lo devolvió tímidamente.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante suavemente para secar la comisura de sus labios con el paño. "Mi nombre es Bulma. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?".

"Dende".

Terminó de limpiar la sangre del rostro del niño mientras sus labios apretados se tensaban a la vista de las contusiones que encontró debajo.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que esos bastardos querían contigo?".

"Yo sé cómo convocar a Porunga, el Dragón Eterno".

"Ya veo". Bulma respondió solemnemente.

A lo lejos, hubo un grito enfurecido que sacudió al mundo que les rodeaba. Una estalactita perdió su sujeción al techo y se estrelló justo a los pies de ellos. Bulma dio un salto, agarró al niño por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cueva a la seguridad.

Fuera el mundo estaba devastado. Ya no era un paraíso plano donde el aire estaba tan quieto que la hierba ni siquiera se movía. La serenidad se había roto por los gritos de batalla y el sonido de los golpes desgarraban las montañas.

Bulma se llenó de temor cuando vio la destrucción por todas partes. Olvidándose del niño, se arrastró hasta la cima de un montículo cercano, ignorando la suciedad que se acuñó debajo de sus uñas. El valle debajo de ella estaba reducido a barrancos quemados y salpicados de peñascos estallados.

Vegeta estaba de rodillas, la sangre fluía en torrentes por su cuero cabelludo y por su rostro. Su ropa estaba colgando en jirones por su cuerpo. Bulma podía ver el brillo del sudor y la sangre en su espalda y su pecho. Cooler estaba de pie junto a él, riendo.

"¡No! Vegeta". Ella puso una mano temblorosa sobre su boca. No tenía que ser un niño de la guerra de entender lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar Cooler. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su posición como gobernante. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su vida.

"Él es uno de los chicos buenos. Deberíamos salvarlo".

Bulma se sorprendió de la pequeña voz a su lado.

"¿Chicos buenos?".

El niño apartó la mirada con timidez. "Él no le ha hecho daño a nadie. Guru dice que sería un gran gobernante, pero ese no es el camino de su luz".

"¿Su luz?".

El muchacho la miró con ojos que parecían mucho más antiguos de lo que deberían. Su mirada era intensa y ella tuvo que darse la vuelta, un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas. El niño se deslizó, bajó por la colina y Bulma lo siguió en silencio.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z. Mi mundo sería un lugar más feliz si lo hiciera.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Nueve**

 

Bulma pateó las esferas del dragón en un círculo abierto a la sombra de una pequeña colina cubierta de hierba. Detrás de ella, Dende coreaba con su joven voz quebrada las palabras. El viento ausente de repente se levantó y sopló a través de su cabello corto. El cielo se oscureció por encima. Las sombras dividieron las nubes densas y agitadas. Bulma cayó de rodillas junto al anillo de esferas de oro, permitiendo que el viento y las sombras se precipitaran sobre ella. Deseó que estas tomaran su tristeza consigo, subiéndola hasta el cielo para que pudiera olvidar lo que estaba a punto de sacrificar.

Bulma quería volver a un tiempo que ya no existía. Quería llevar a su pequeña niña a la comodidad y la seguridad de un mundo que conocía. El rugido del viento se diseminó en una brisa. Levantó la vista, en el cielo había un espiral de escamas verde oscuro y sombras arremolinándose. El dragón bajó su mirada detenidamente hacia ella, sus implacables ojos de oro la desafiaron a hablar. Cuando lo miró, pudo ver todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños en la inmensidad de sus ojos. Aquí él era la criatura más grande que cualquier Dios que nunca hubiera conocido. Esta era una criatura que podría concederle cualquier cosa, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la voz para pedir.

Una sola lágrima coronó su pálida mejilla. Dende colocó su pequeña mano detrás de su hombro. Era un niño pequeño al que apenas podía sentir, pero su presencia era abrumadora.

"Va a estar bien, Bulma".

Ella puso su mano sobre la suya y sintió la calidez de sus dedos.

"Lo sé".

Tragándose sus lágrimas por su pérdida, Bulma se esforzó por ponerse de pie.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?".

La fuerza de la voz del dragón casi la golpeó sobre sus rodillas. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era quedarse mirando, viendo como disgustado pellizcaba su hocico.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?".

"Deseo-".

El dolor atravesó su corazón y no fue capaz de articular palabras. Frotó su pecho, pensando en su hija. Dende deslizó su pequeña mano entre la suya.

"Debes permanecer fiel a tu camino".

Bulma bajó la mirada hacia él, la confusión cubría su frente.

"¿Cómo sé cuál es mi camino?".

"Es lo que hay en tu corazón".

Ella sonrió y apretó la mano del niño. Mirando de nuevo al dragón tomó una respiración profunda y habló con su corazón.

"Deseo que Vegeta sea dotado de la fuerza que necesita para derrotar a sus enemigos".

"Yo sólo le puedo concederle lo que él es capaz de hacer".

La desesperación cayó sobre Bulma. Sabía que había un límite en el número de deseos, pero ¿También en lo que podría desear?.

"Vegeta aún no ha alcanzado su potencial". Ofreció Dende.

Bulma asintió y frotó su palma sudorosa por su muslo.

"Entonces concédele cada gota de poder de la que es capaz. Libera el poder que está en su interior para que pueda salir victorioso". Ella pidió al dragón, levantando sus manos hacia él en actitud de súplica.

"Ya está hecho". Tronó el dragón. Por un instante el silencio pesó sobre el planeta y luego fue destrozado por un grito que corrió por encima de las colinas y los valles, seguido por ráfagas de viento y chispas de luz.

El alivio se disparó a través de Bulma. Ahora que la decisión había sido tomada, se le quitó una carga del corazón. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y le permitió a Dende sentarla en una gran roca gris que se sentía fresca y grumosa debajo suyo. Estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás ni había nada corroyéndola por dentro mientras decidía lo que sería mejor. Vegeta estaba muy bien ahora. Él la protegería. Cuidaría de su hija. No sería perfecto. No sería la Tierra, pero al menos ellos estarían a salvo. Tal vez, incluso podrían estar juntos. Felices.

"¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?".

Bulma casi pegó un salto y levantó la mirada hacia el gran dragón en shock.

"¿Segundo deseo? ¿Cuántos deseos puedes conceder?".

"Tres".

Ante su respuesta, Bulma extendió los dedos por su cara y abrió la boca. De repente, se rió y sollozó entre estallidos guturales. ¿Tres deseos? Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido. Las discusiones con Vegeta podrían haber sido evitadas. ¡Ella no habría agonizado tanto!.

Revitalizada se disparó de la roca. "¡Deseo que la Tierra y su gente sean restauradas!". Gritó alegremente, casi saltando de arriba a abajo.

"Eso no puede ser hecho".

Bulma miró fijamente al dragón sin comprender. "¿Qué significa que no puede ser hecho? Tú eres el dragón eterno. Tú concedes deseos. ¡Este es mi deseo!".

"La pérdida de vidas fue demasiado grande. No puedo restaurar lo que no fue tomado por mí. Algo tan terrible hecho por un mortal sólo puede ser deshecho por un mortal".

"¿Pero cómo?".

"Puedo regresar el tiempo y volver a un punto antes de que tu planeta fuera destruido con todo tu conocimiento intacto. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez puedas deshacer los errores perpetrados contra ti".

"¿Regresar? Pero eso significaría-". Bulma cayó de rodillas ante el dragón, sus puños se presionaron contra su pecho y mechones de su fino cabello azul volaron sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos. "Eso significaría que todo lo que he experimentado desde entonces nunca habría sucedido. Vegeta y yo nunca nos habríamos conocido. Nunca habría - Bunny nunca -. Pero yo recordaría. Yo recordaría todo". Su voz era vacía y esta se hizo eco en el aire inmóvil.

El peso regresó para presionar con fuerza entre sus omóplatos. Ella se tambaleó hacia delante y hundió una mano en la hierba para evitar caer en el suelo. La hierba era suave y fresca, pero debajo podía sentir la punzada aguda de los diminutos guijarros cavando su camino en su piel.

"No puedes pedirle a una madre que asesine a su hija". Jadeó Bulma. La hierba de color verde pálido nadaba en su vista.

"No sería un asesinato si nunca existió".

"¡Ella existe!". Gritó Bulma con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los puños llenos de hierba. "Existe aquí y ahora, bastardo".

"¿Entonces deseas revisar tu segunda petición?". El dragón consultó en un aburrido tono despreocupado.

Bulma gritó hacia el cielo, sin poder ser consolada por el pequeño niño que cloqueaba con dulzura cerca. Frustrada y exhausta por el peso, se postró en la hierba y golpeó sus puños en la suciedad hasta que sangraron.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni me beneficio de DBZ. ¿No he dicho esto ya lo suficiente?.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Diez**

 

El sol se coronó en el horizonte, consumiendo las sombras reunidas por encima de ella. El calor calentaba su espalda y masajeaba su tensión. Sus sollozos se calmaron y el dolor en su pecho disminuyo para que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Bulma levantó la cabeza y secó sus ojos húmedos con su antebrazo. Una luz la cegó. Parpadeó y reenfocó. Vegeta se paró en frente, dorado y luciendo como un Dios. Ella lo miró con asombro, apenas reaccionó cuando su fuerte mano la agarró por el codo para levantarla.

"Vegeta". Había sido impíamente guapo antes, pero ahora estaba hermoso. Brillaba con una luz que bronceaba su piel y volvía dorado su cabello rubio. Atrás quedaron sus inquietantes ojos oscuros, en su lugar eran la más brillante sombra de verde azulado que había visto nunca. El calor de su transformación había consumido la mayor parte de su ropa, dejándolo desnudo al cielo vigilante. Si no lo conociera tan íntimamente, podría no haberlo reconocido.

Ella se puso de pie en el círculo suelto de sus brazos y arrastró sus dedos a través de su bíceps. Él le sonrió con superioridad y presumió. Ella sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando una voz resonó por encima de ellos.

"Su segundo deseo". Porunga exigió impaciente.

Bulma se tambaleó cuando el todo el peso de su pérdida se precipitó sobre ella.

"¿Segundo deseo?". Vegeta se hizo eco, apartándola.

"La Señora Bulma utilizó su primer deseo para concederle su poder". Respondió Dende. Él se mantuvo cerca, retorciéndose las manos mientras observaba al imponente hombre manejar tan suavemente a la delicada mujer.

Inconscientemente, Vegeta apretó sus puños a los costados. El poder corriendo por sus venas era intoxicante. Cuando este de repente surgió en su interior, fue como volver a nacer. Todo era diferente. Los colores eran más brillantes, los aromas más fuertes y el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse cuando veía a Cooler atacar. Mientras reducía a polvo de huesos a su enemigo, se permitió creer por un instante que era su propia obra; que de alguna manera por la necesidad y la desesperación, golpeo el poder latente en su interior, pero no podía convencerse a sí mismo de eso. Esta no era su fuerza. Era robada. No, peor, le fue dada.

Dende observó al orgulloso guerrero de cerca y sus antenas se sacudieron pensativamente.

"El dragón no podía conceder algo que usted ya no poseyera. La Señora Bulma sólo deseó que su potencial sea desbloqueado".

Vegeta miró enfurecido al niño. No podía sacudirse la sensación de que había hecho trampa. Que de alguna manera se había saltado hitos vitales de su ascensión. Sin embargo, lo que ella hizo fue más o menos lo que habría hecho por sí mismo.

"¿Así que utilizaste tu deseo en mí?".

Bulma no estaba escuchando. Sus brazos estaban envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su estómago y su cabello colgaba bajo su frente. Vegeta miró al adusto dragón en el cielo.

"Haz tu deseo, Bulma. Recupera tu planeta".

"No puedo".

Vegeta apenas podía oírla por el sordo e impaciente ruido por encima de ellos.

"¿No puedes? Sólo abre tu maldita boca y di tu deseo, mujer".

Bulma rompió a llorar y cubrió su boca con una mano temblorosa. Escarmentado, Vegeta cambió su peso.

"Porunga no puede restaurar su planeta. Solo puede regresar el tiempo y devolverla antes del ataque". Explicó Dende.

"Este deseo regresaría a cada uno a su lugar en ese momento en el tiempo incluyéndolo a usted, Señor Vegeta. Sólo el responsable del deseo conserva sus recuerdos de lo que paso".

La voz del dragón desgarró el paisaje mientras hablaba. Bulma y Dende cayeron de rodillas por su pura fuerza. Sólo Vegeta se quedó de pie, contemplando fijamente con ojos sin emociones al dragón. Ese fatídico día en la Tierra parecía hace tanto tiempo. Estuvo parado en la cúspide de la victoria, antes de que Freezer llegara inesperadamente a tirar todo por la borda. Había sido tan débil entonces. Tan lleno de ira y odio que este infectó su interior hasta que estuvo enfermo. La idea de volver a un estado de no-ser después de haber _sido_ , devastó una parte de él profundamente dentro. Incluso si nunca lo recordará, la pérdida resonaría en su interior. Todo esto no explicaba las lágrimas de Bulma.

"No tendrías la fuerza para destruir a Freezer. ¿Es eso lo que te está deteniendo?".

Él quería extender el brazo y consolarla pero no podía soportar estar cerca de la mujer cuyas próximas palabras podrían rasgar su alma.

"No puedo hacerlo y me está matando. Una vida por billones, es tan lógico".

Ella estaba arrodillada a los pies de Vegeta, empujada a la sumisión por la voz del dragón. Él se acordó de su promesa y la puso de pie.

"¿Sobre qué estás balbuceando?".

La mirada que Bulma le disparó estaba llena de estupefacta traición y sorpresa por su absoluta falta de comprensión.

"Bunny. Tendría que asesinar a mi bebé. A nuestra hija. ¿La has olvidado tan fácilmente?". Lo atacó con un pequeño puño agresivamente contra su pecho. Vegeta capturó su mano y la tiró hacia él.

"Nunca habría existido". Él razonó con cuidadosos tonos medidos.

Ella se agitó contra él como un pinzón asustado en una jaula dorada. "Pero yo recordaría. ¿No lo entiendes? Su memoria siempre estaría brillante dentro de mí y yo nunca podría vivir con eso".

"Bulma, entiendo".

"¿Cómo podrías?". Escupió aún llena de ira y desesperación.

"Sé lo que es querer. Querer tanto que se convierte en una necesidad. Y sé lo que es lamentar. Lamentar tan profundo que se convierte en una enfermedad en los huesos".

"Pero esa necesidad se ha convertido en un fracaso. He trabajado muy duro y vivido tanto tiempo de luto, susurrando sueños de esperanza en el oído de mi hija. ¿Cómo puedo rendirme ahora? ¿Cómo puedo darle la espalda a la humanidad? ¿Qué clase de persona eso me haría? Permitir que billones sacrifiquen sus vidas para que pueda mantener a mi hija". Enojadas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y gotearon en el suelo.

"Ellos ya están muertos. Es sólo la presencia del dragón lo que te llena de dudas". Hizo una pausa para mirar muy de cerca su reacción. Ella no dijo nada. Se quedó pálida e inmóvil con lágrimas deslizándose hacia abajo. "Crees que estás sola aquí. Pero no lo estas. Me tienes. Tenemos a Bunny". Vegeta tragó saliva. "Podemos ser felices".

La ira la dreno, dejándola débil con desesperación. Reclinó su frente en la hendidura de su hombro. Por tan sólo una fracción de momento, Vegeta fue golpeado con el pensamiento de que ella perdiera su brillo.

"¿Lo prometes?".

Hubo un momento de silencio e incluso el zumbido en el cielo pareció enmudecer. Vegeta luchó con las emociones en su interior. Este era su momento. Podía tenerlo todo. Poder sin precedentes. Gobernar el universo. La mujer a la que deseaba por encima de todo. Una familia. Todo estaba al alcance de su poderoso puño. Su padre estaría muy orgulloso. El último pensamiento hizo que algo enfermo se revolviera en su vientre.

"Sí".

Lentamente, ella levantó su rostro hacia él, una tímida sonrisa ribeteó la totalidad de las esquinas de su boca. La abrió para hablar y su garganta se llenó con luz blanca que se derramó de sus labios rosados. La luz atravesó su pecho, rebotando inofensivamente en Vegeta. La sangre caliente le salpicó el rostro. Bulma se deslizó de sus manos y cayó a la suave hierba con un ruido sordo.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni me beneficio de DBZ.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Once**

 

Lyedra apareció ante Vegeta. La pálida piel de sus antebrazos se había desprendido y dejaba ver unas delgadas muñecas y estrechas manos con garras cubiertas de escamas color esmeralda. Vegeta la tenía por el cuello antes de que pudiera respirar. Ella le sonrió, sus labios rosa se estiraron mórbidamente en las esquinas.

"Valió la pena".

El sonido de su cuello quebrándose se hizo eco a través del verde valle. La dejó caer como la basura que era y giró hacia Bulma. Ella estaba mirando sin ver hacia el gran dragón en el cielo. En su pecho había un enorme agujero del tamaño de un puño, pero aún tenía las primeras franjas de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vegeta se puso de rodillas devastado. La muerte era común en su mundo. Todos morían. No sólo morían, sino que lo hacían repentinamente. Rara vez sobrevivían. Un momento respiraban y al siguiente no. Esa era la forma en que eran cosas. La muerte hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de impactarlo. Pero ¿Por qué lo sentía como un grito? ¿Por qué lo sentía como algo caliente extinguiéndose en su pecho?. Incluso ahora sentía la frialdad inundándolo.

Él acarició su rostro sin comprender porque su mano tembló. Su mejilla era cálida y suave bajo sus dedos, pero no había signos de vida. Ella no se veía bien. Era hermosa, pero había algo sin pulir. No era brillante. No estaba caliente. No estaba llena de la luz que él tanto amaba. Amar. Que palabra humana tan horrible. ¿Qué significaba de todos modos? ¿Haber hecho o tal vez sentido algo impensable en el pasado? ¿Cuál era su origen?. Sólo era una palabra. Como planeta o sol o flor o legendario. Sonidos sin sentido ensartados entre sí, intentando significar algo, intentando hacerte sentir.

Vió movimiento al filo de su visión y Vegeta retiró su mano de la mejilla de Bulma que ya empezaba a enfriarse.

"Tienes una opción ahora, Vegeta".

La voz del niño sonaba más vieja de lo que debería. El derramamiento de sangre maduró al niño en un hombre. Vegeta sabía que era un hecho. Pero había algo familiar en los tonos reconfortantes. Endurecido, se puso de pie para mirar desafiante al dragón.

"¿Qué opción? La resucitaré. Después de todo parece haber deseos que necesitan ser desperdiciados en cosas tan inútiles como esa".

"Por supuesto".

Vegeta se sintió más castigado por sus propias palabras que por la vaga desaprobación en la respuesta del niño. Tratar a Bulma con tal indiferencia parecía una traición. Pero así era como tendría que ser. Él iba a ser el gobernante de galaxias. No siempre habría un dragón concediendo deseos cerca. Si sus enemigos sabían de su apego a Bulma ellos la usarían y a Bunny en su contra. Tenía la intención de resucitarla. Tenía la intención de mantenerla. Si apartarla lejos era lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla a salvo, entonces que así sea.

"Ella nunca se recuperará completamente, ya sabes. De la pérdida de su pueblo, de su fracaso. Eso la pudrirá por dentro, ulcerará su alma hasta que se atenué y muera. Sabes algo de ese tipo de fracasos ¿No es así, Vegeta?".

"La mantendré a salvo".

"A salvo, sí. ¿Y qué costaría esa seguridad a ambos?. Tu presencia disminuirá su dolor por un tiempo, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando no estés ahí? ¿Qué pasará cuando la protejas de tus enemigos mientras le das la espalda?. Tal vez sería más amable dejarla muerta".

Vegeta se volvió hacia el niño pequeño y le mostró sus dientes, su cola se enrolló amenazadoramente. Sin verse afectado, el niño se encogió de hombros y acarició su delgado vientre. Los ojos que contemplaron a Vegeta no eran los de un niño. Eran mayores, más oscuros, más profundos.

"Sería más satisfactorio para ti. No tendrías que verla marchitarse ante tus ojos. No tendrías que fingir cuidarla. Aún podrías honrar a Bulma. Encontrar a su hija y hacerla tu princesa. De esa manera una parte de ella estaría cerca para consolarle. Además hay otras mujeres para abrazar, para tocar. No se podrían comparar o llevar el calor de Bulma, pero te calentaran por una noche".

Vegeta apretó sus puños a los costados. Por encima de él podía sentir las sombras moverse y reunirse. La oscuridad estaba llamándolo. El encanto siniestro de 'tenerlo todo'. Los deseos eran cosas peligrosas. Después de todo, ellos te daban exactamente lo que pedías.

"Las noches son oscuras". Vegeta murmuró, mirando primero el cuerpo de Lyedra y luego el de Bulma.

"Cierto. Bulma es tu luz. Pero como nuestro mito cuenta, se puede vivir en la oscuridad. Y en esa oscuridad tú serás el más temido. Tú reino será legendario".

Vegeta gruño en frustración y se alejó con paso airado de la muerte. No importaba hacia donde fuera, la sombra del dragón se arrojaba sobre él. Se detuvo después de unos pocos metros, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió al cielo oscurecido. La luz dorada encendió su cuerpo y murió con lamentables y crepitantes explosiones. Enojado volteó hacia el niño.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Desearnos de vuelta, así podríamos revivir todo lo que pasó una y otra vez. Regresarme de vuelta a ese despreciable día y seré como era. Sin poder. Podrido. Solo".

Dende se sentó con cuidado en la roca gris.

"¿Sin poder?. El dragón puede conceder dos deseos más y en cada contrato hay una cláusula adicional. ¿Podrido?. Tendrás tus recuerdos. Después de todo, lo que nos hace ser no es más que las experiencias de la vida".

"¡Bulma no!".

"No ¿Qué?". Preguntó Dende suavemente.

"Recordará". Vegeta se quedó mirando la hierba verde entre sus pies desnudos. Ya podía oler el estigma de la descomposición en el aire. No podía soportar mirarla. Para el momento toda la sangre habría terminado de drenar y su piel habría tomado una palidez grisácea.

"Ah. Solo. Sí, ese es un punto crucial, ¿verdad?".

Vegeta rugió, pero no respondió. Su cola se balanceaba detrás de él lánguidamente.

"Ella no recordará a su hija, pero la pérdida todavía se hará eco en su interior".

Vegeta lanzó una mirada al que se hacía pasar por niño. Dende inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sus antenas se sacudieron.

"Tú recordarás. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?".

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la ridícula pregunta. Por supuesto que podría vivir con eso. Sólo había visto a la niña por pocos minutos y durante todo ese tiempo él estaba hirviendo por la traición. Sus feroces ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Bulma. Sus diminutos gruñidos cuando ella reaccionó con el instinto Saiyajin de proteger a su madre. ¿Haber sido traicionado fue lo único que sintió cuando la miraba?. Su angelical rostro fue quemado en una parte de su cerebro que nunca seria limpiada.

Dende se quedó mirando al hombre durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Vegeta no respondió, suspiró y una antena cayó.

"El amor no es espontáneo. No son sólo posibilidades, ni un tal vez, ni él estaba allí y ella estaba allí. El amor tiene que tener una base para crecer. Todo lo demás es sólo circunstancial".

Vegeta volvió su cabeza lentamente para mirar al niño. Su cuerpo pulsaba con la tensión. Sus músculos se encadenaron tan ajustados sobre sus huesos que sintió como si iba a dejar de existir como los diminutos saltos de luz que parpadeaban de él de vez en cuando.

"El amor no es más que una palabra. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, anciano. Nada de eso importa". Vegeta declaró con firmeza mientras se volvía al dragón para hacer su deseo.

"Sin alma y sin amor no es forma de ir por la vida, hijo".

"Tengo el poder. Gobernaré el universo".

"Cumplirás con el destino de tu padre".

"¡Mi destino!". Vegeta se volvió hacia el niño, mostrando sus dientes. "Esta es mi vida. De nadie más". Él empujó su pulgar en su pecho con el mentón inclinado con orgullo.

El niño se sentó impertérrito en la fría roca gris.

"Y tendrás Bulma".

"Sí". Vegeta asintió con rigidez de acuerdo.

"Y Bulma tendrá a Bunny".

Vegeta asintió de nuevo.

"Y vivirás feliz para siempre. Tú, el vicioso tirano señor de la guerra. Ella, la sumisa comprensiva reina siempre en necesidad de protección y Bunny, la delicada princesa mestiza que nunca será lo suficientemente buena para ser tu heredera".

Vegeta caminó airadamente hacia el niño, su cola chasqueaba de adelante hacia atrás con ira. "¡No será así!". Él agarró a Dende por su túnica blanca y lo arrastró hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

"Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras pero en el fondo sabes la verdad. Tú deber a la memoria de tu padre con el tiempo aplastará la luz de Bulma y te quedarás en la oscuridad. Tal vez incluso erigirás un monumento a su memoria como el Segundo hermano hizo con el Primero".

Vegeta arrojó al niño y resopló con disgusto. Captó una breve mirada de Bulma desde el rabillo de su ojo y se detuvo en seco. Ella ni siquiera se parecía a la mujer que una vez fue. Lo gris de su piel estaba opacando el color de su caballo. Incluso el brillante rojo de su sangre se oscurecía a marrón en la hierba verde.

Vegeta gruñó al tiempo que abría la boca para hablar, pero las palabras para resucitar a Bulma y retoman su vida se congelaron en su garganta.

"Habla las palabras en tu corazón". Susurró el niño, sonando como la conciencia que nunca tuvo.

Él formó las palabras para callar al anciano en su lengua, pero algo completamente diferente se derramó hacia afuera.

"Retrocede el tiempo y regrésanos al día de la llegada de Freezer a la Tierra". Horrorizado, Vegeta se tambaleó hacia atrás y un peso invisible se disolvió de su pecho.

"Y". Dende sugirió.

"Y permíteme conservar todo mi poder".

Más peso se levantó de Vegeta y por primera vez sintió como si pudiera volar sin la ayuda de su ki. Era tan ligero como el viento e igual de libre. No sólo libre de la culpa de arruinar la vida de Bulma sino libre de las expectativas de su padre muerto.

"Esos son dos deseos diferentes. ¿Deseas que esto sea hecho?".

Allí estaba. La puerta trasera. Todavía podía deslizarse fuera. Podía alejarse. Podía dejarla podrir y reclamar su derecho de nacimiento como gobernante del universo sin ella. Si seguía por este camino no sería nada más que el perro faldero de un recuerdo que nunca ocurrió. Una vez que pidiera sus deseos entonces nunca dejaría a Bulma otra vez, ya sea que ella eligiera amarlo o no. ¿Y si nunca lo amaba de nuevo? ¿Y si él lo arruinaba? ¿Se estaba simplemente condenando a sí mismo a otra prisión de su propia creación? ¿Estaba cometiendo un error?.

"Esa es mi voluntad". Vegeta respondió con valentía.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni me beneficio de DBZ.

 

**Libre Mi Alma**

**Capítulo Doce**

 

"Esa es mi voluntad". Vegeta respondió con valentía.

El mundo osciló. Se convirtió en desierto rojo y roca partida contra un cielo azul. Era verde y ondulante. Era rojo y sangriento. Este resonó con la satisfacción de un dragón. Este vibró con la risa de Nappa. Vegeta parpadeó y el mundo se quedó inmóvil bajo las suelas de sus botas. Miró a su uniforme azul antes de mirar hacia adelante a la línea de guerreros enfrente.

Una montaña se movió a su lado. Nappa estaba destapando el frasco de Saibaimanes. La mano de Vegeta se disparó y calmó al subordinado. Nappa lo miró de reojo.

"No más. No lucharemos contra los humanos por más tiempo".

"¿Eh?". La muda confusión de Nappa se deslizó por su rostro y se hizo eco a través del estrecho valle.

Vegeta lo ignoró y a los aturdidos guerreros humanos. Empuño su mano y miró el tirante cuero blanco sobre sus nudillos. Podía sentir el poder pulsando en su interior esperando a ser liberado. Él era el legendario. Tenía el poder para aplastar a Freezer con un pensamiento. Podía gobernar el universo como pretendía. Todo lo que siempre soñó estaba presentado delante suyo.

"¿Príncipe Vegeta?".

Vegeta lanzó una mirada a Nappa. Esperaba sentir el típico disgusto cuando veía a su escolta pero el sentimiento enfermo de traición había desaparecido. Se suponía que Nappa había sido su protector y cuando por su debilidad había fallado en mantenerlo a salvo de la sádica tortura de Freezer, había culpado al hombre - lo culpó por salvar su vida cuando tenía trece años y sangraba en el suelo. Ahora, por primera vez, vio la situación con ojos no contaminados por la ira. Nappa, tonta bestia como era, había hecho todo lo posible por su príncipe. Había sido leal a él, Vegeta incluso había descargado todos sus sufrimientos en el hombre mayor. El resentimiento de Vegeta había sido nada en comparación con su propia culpa de no ser lo suficientemente Saiyanjin para cuidar de su príncipe como le hubiera gustado.

Adusto, puso una mano firme en el hombro de su guardia personal. Sintió la tensión inicial de los músculos de Nappa mientras espera que su príncipe arremetiera contra él.

"Los humanos no son nuestros enemigos, viejo amigo. Freezer estará aquí en breve. Es contra él que tenemos que estar preparados".

Nappa movió su rostro hacia su príncipe. "¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Lo sé. Lo mataré de una vez por todas".

Vegeta observó como un sinnúmero de emociones cruzó a través de los ojos normalmente impasibles del hombre. Finalmente, después de filtrar entre la incredulidad y preocupación, Nappa se decidió por la lealtad a toda prueba.

"Por supuesto, mi príncipe. ¡Lucharé a tu lado hasta la muerte! ". Él rugió.

Vegeta apretó el hombro de Nappa, permitiendo una pequeña sonrisa al borde de sus labios.

"No nuestra muerte, amigo, la de Freezer. Tengo el poder para derrotarlo ahora".

"¡Por supuesto!".

Vegeta casi rió. Nappa claramente pensaba que su príncipe estaba delirando pero este preferiría morir antes que admitirlo. Vegeta no podía creer la ligereza que sentía en su pecho. La paz. En diez años no se había reído y ahora era confortado a la sombra de un hombre que había tramado asesinar, sólo para aliviar su propio disgusto consigo mismo por existir.

Él se volvió a los guerreros Z. No había hecho ningún intento de ocultar su conversación con Nappa y ahora ellos lo estaban mirándolo con indecisión.

"La Tierra no tiene nada que temer de nosotros. Ahora somos aliados. Prepárense. Un mal mucho mayor de lo que jamás podrían imaginar está llegando. Nappa, prepáralos en lo que están a punto de enfrentar. Tengo algo que debo hacer". Vegeta dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo tranquilizadoramente, antes de lanzarse al aire, dejando atrás al aturdido grupo.

Extendió sus sentidos. La energía de Bulma estaba en los confines de su mente, parpadeando con miedo y curiosidad. Ajustó su curso, acelerando hacia ella. Montañas naranja se fundían en una cristalina agua azul mientras cruzaba la distancia a una velocidad cegadora. Un diminuto punto de oro apareció en la distancia, convirtiéndose en una isla tropical con una sola casa en el centro.

Las suelas de sus botas se hundieron en la arena húmeda al aterrizar. La luz del sol bailando en el agua azul le recordaron los ojos de Bulma. Por primera vez desde que era un niño se sintió nervioso. Una multitud apareció en la puerta de la casa, presionando y empujando para conseguir un buen vistazo de él. Vegeta enderezó sus hombros y frunció el ceño a los bobos sorprendidos que tenía enfrente.

"Estoy aquí para hablar con Bulma".

Su voz resonó a través del mar. Una gaviota graznó a la distancia. Hubo un murmullo entre la multitud de personas y alguien empujó desde atrás. Ella emergió, luciendo joven y fresca de una manera que él nunca había visto antes. Era impresionantemente hermosa. Todo el cabello azul y la pálida piel sin marcar. No habían ojeras en sus ojos y fue sacudido con la comprensión de que nunca conoció a esta Bulma. Esta Bulma, cuyo planeta nunca había sido destruido, no conocía la tristeza o el arrepentimiento. No sabía nada del dolor o el sufrimiento. No había ni una cosa que ellos tuvieran en común más. ¿Cómo sería posible que ella pudiera volver a cuidarlo otra vez?.

La mujer delante de él no fue tocada por la tragedia y el derramamiento de sangre. Era inocente. Alguien que nunca lo miraría dos veces.

Tentativamente, ella se dirigió hacia él, sacudiéndose del anciano que intentó detenerla. Se detuvo a pocos pasos suyo. Había miedo, pero estaba profundamente enterrado debajo de su curiosidad cada vez más persistente.

"Soy Vegeta".

"Yo te conozco de la bola de cristal de Uranai Babba, pero ¿Cómo es que me conoces?".

Vegeta cambió su peso. ¿Qué podía decir? _Nos conocimos en una vida diferente. Tengo frío sin ti. Lo siento lo arruiné. Maté a nuestra hija para que no tuvieras que hacerlo._

"Tomé algo de ti. Algo que nunca podré devolverte".

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Lo había visto de pie en silencio o riéndose con malicia a través de la bola de cristal por el último día, cuando de repente sólo momentos antes de que él despegara en el aire, ella sintió algo explotar en su pecho y lo observó con renovada fascinación. La forma en que se movía, como sus músculos se ondulaban. La forma en que hablaba con su cuerpo mientras no decía nada en absoluto.

"Estoy segura de que no me falta nada".

Estaba descalza y la arena húmeda y caliente se filtraba entre los dedos de sus pies. El sol pegaba fuerte y ella tuvo que protegerse los ojos para mirarlo. En la bola de cristal su rostro siempre estaba ensombrecido con algo más que un truco de luz. Había algo pesado tendido sobre él que no era visible a simple vista, pero ahora mientras lo miraba, las sombras se habían ido y ella observó con un agradable cosquilleo en su vientre que sus ojos negros se encendieron con un fuego interior.

"No estaría perdido".

"Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que fue tomado?".

Bulma fue golpeada por la singularidad de su conversación. Este enigma envuelto en palabras vagas, un rompecabezas que sentía destinado a nunca resolverse.

"Sí, lo tomé, pero tengo la intención de pasar el resto de mi vida compensándotelo".

Bulma se balanceó sobre sus talones. Lo repentino de la sensación que sintió en el pecho era intenso. Ella fue silenciada por el monumental compromiso puesto a sus pies por un simple desconocido. La inteligente e ingeniosa Bulma sabía que huir gritando era lo que había que hacer. La inteligente e ingeniosa Bulma estaba impresionada por el hombre frente a ella.

"Algo que ni siquiera estaría perdido sin duda no merece tal promesa".

"Te prometí la felicidad antes y tengo la intención de mantenerlo".

"Estoy segura de que recordaría semejante promesa viniendo de los labios de un hombre como tú".

Bulma se encontró así misma dando un paso más cerca. Atraída. Había algo dentro de él. Dorado, pulsante y hermoso.

"¿Qué tan segura estas de que no sé qué el parfait de fresa es tu postre favorito? ¿O qué recitas los números primos cuando estás nerviosa? ¿O qué pensabas dejar que algún tonto chico de mierda te embarazara a los dieciséis años, para así nunca estar sola otra vez?".

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó. Vegeta cerró la brecha y la agarró por debajo de los codos para que no se cayera al suelo en estado de shock. Por encima de su hombro pudo ver a la tonta multitud humana agitarse de miedo.

"¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?". Su voz vaciló. Parado tan cerca, él bloqueó el sol y ella pudo ver la firme línea de su mandíbula, sus labios carnosos y sus claros ojos negros mirándola directamente.

"Nos conocimos una vez en otro tiempo y lugar. Tú no me conoces ahora, pero yo aún recuerdo todo. Conozco todos tus secretos".

"Sin duda, no todos".

Él la miró y su pulgar se deslizó suavemente sobre la curva de su brazo donde la sostenía. Ella observó atentamente como las comisuras de sus gruesos labios bajaron como si estuviera peleando una batalla dentro de sí mismo. Una guerra sobre que decir.

"Por favor". Ella descansó sus manos en sus brazos. Incluso a través de la lycra de su uniforme podía sentir cuan caliente estaba. "Dime".

"Te diré todo. Incluso las partes que no quieres. Pero en este momento tengo que irme".

"¡No!". Ella clavó sus uñas en su brazo, manteniéndolo prisionero. "Dime el secreto que crees saber". Sus ojos escupían fuego y Vegeta sabía que a pesar de que sus experiencias juntos se perdieron, esta era aún la misma mujer que había llegado a ansiar en cada rincón de su ser. Él se inclinó más cerca y vió como sus ojos se ampliaron y su diminuto agarre delicado de sus brazos se aflojó.

"Yo sé cuál es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón".

Ella palideció y apartó su rostro, así él pudo estudiar su perfil. "Por supuesto. Todos lo saben. Mi plan quince años".

Su voz era desdeñosa y él podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Esto lo hizo enojar. La levantó hasta que estuvo de puntillas y la sacudió suavemente. Ella le lanzó una mirada de terror y él fue golpeado por el entendimiento de que ella no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no tenerle miedo. Una enorme montaña de hombre se movió pesadamente hacia el sol, seguido de un delgado vejestorio que parecía como si fueran a intervenir. Los ignoró y miró a Bulma directamente a los ojos en su lugar.

"Ese es tu sueño de ambición. El verdadero deseo de tu corazón es amor. Amor verdadero. Verdad, quemarte con pasión, la otra mitad de tu alma, amor. El amor que sigue siendo fuerte, incluso cuando tú envejeces. La clase de devoción que sacrificaría todo sabiendo en tu corazón que harías cualquier cosa por ellos. Tener la seguridad de que nada podría nunca alejarte y ellos nunca te dejarían. Que absolutamente te mataría ser separada de ellos. El conocimiento de que nunca estarías sola". Él volvió a pensar en ese día en su celda mientras ella se sentaba sobre su espalda, describiéndole lo que era el amor y mientras se lo recitaba de nuevo, en su corazón, sabía que ella tenía razón. Con ella en su vida, nunca estaría solo otra vez.

El rostro de Bulma se volvió pálido mientras él hablaba. Perdió toda la fuerza en sus extremidades y se desplomó en el suelo. Vegeta la siguió, cayendo de rodillas ante ella.

"Oh Dios mío. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo lo sabes?". Ella se sacudió sobre sus rodillas, tomando rápidas y jadeantes respiraciones mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia delante para envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, pero Bulma respondió con la rapidez de una víbora. Impulsó sus palmas en el centro del pecho de Vegeta y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¡No me toques! Yo no te conozco". Ella tropezó con sus pies al retroceder con nerviosismo lejos. Parecía presa del pánico y luego confusa. "Yo no te conozco, ¿verdad?".

Vegeta se puso lentamente de pie y la solemnidad se posó sobre sus rasgos. "No, tú no me conoces". Él echó un vistazo a la multitud que había estado avanzando más cerca de ellos. Se veían preocupados y asustados, y una mujer de cabello oscuro parecía que estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato. "Una amenaza se acerca a este planeta, no voy a permitir que Freezer te haga daño de nuevo. Esta vez, voy a mantenerte a salvo, Bulma".

Se volvió para irse y ella entró en pánico momentáneamente por la repentina sensación de pérdida. Sabía que esto había ocurrido antes. Podía sentir el cosquilleo del deja vu por su espina dorsal. El miedo, la ira y la profunda sensación de abandono que acompañaban al sentimiento era casi abrumadora. Saltó hacia él y rozó sus dedos a lo largo del hombro de Vegeta. Él se estremeció y un rayo subió por el brazo de ella. Había algo tan familiar en el conjunto de sus hombros y la línea de su espalda.

"Volveré". Él miró por encima de su hombro hacia ella. El calor en su mirada estaba mal velado por sus gruesas pestañas oscuras. "Tal vez algún día bailarás El Lago de los Cisnes para mí otra vez".

Sorprendida Bulma dejó caer su mano, con miedo de tocar al no-extraño que tenía delante. Trató de no estar triste cuando ella vio una sombra parpadear a través de sus ojos antes de que él se diera vuelta. Vegeta dio unos pasos lejos y el flujo del agua salpicó sus tobillos. Apretó los puños a los costados, la línea de sus hombros se tensó y ella sabía que él iba a irse.

"¡Vegeta!". Ella gritó con una rapidez que incluso la sorprendió. Él se detuvo, pero no miró hacia atrás. "¿Cuál es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón?".

La pregunta, aunque incómoda parecía correcta. Era como si ella hubiera estado esperando toda una vida para escuchar su respuesta.

Él volvió su cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro. Su rostro se ensombreció, pero ella podía ver la luz en sus ojos.

"Tú, Bulma. Siempre has sido tú".

Ella se dejó caer al suelo y observó como él desaparecía en el cielo, la arena se escapó de entre sus dedos y las olas lamieron los dedos de sus pies. No sabía lo que estaba pasando o quien era él, pero en algún lugar profundo estaba la certeza de que ese encuentro iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Prácticamente puedo oír la cacofonía de 'pero que carajos' tejiendo su camino a mi correo electrónico mientras publico esto. Estoy dándole un serio pensamiento a una tercera y última parte de esta historia. La seductora idea de escribir la historia del cortejo del Príncipe Vegeta y la terriblemente confundida Bulma es casi abrumadora. Me refiero a realmente - ¿Cómo es posible que eso vaya mal?. 0.o Añadan a la mezcla el novio Yamcha listo para saltar encima y ' reclamarle ' a Bulma. Omg dejen que las diabluras empiecen.
> 
> Antes de considerarlo, sin embargo, voy a estar trabajando en completar "Fijación". Así que mantengan un ojo en las actualizaciones. Además, el próximo jueves si así lo desean ustedes pueden chequear un sexy one-shot B / V "Escandalo" que publicaré solo en mediaminer, bajo mi seudónimo Temptingtemptation.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Y este es el final oficial de la historia, por que Tempestt no ha escrito todavía la tercera parte que menciona, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo traduciendo de esta historia de amor y redención. Si más me despido dejándoles mis más sinceros deseos de paz y salud. Que Dios los bendiga a todos.


End file.
